Fondness
by Minoras
Summary: A collection of independent/standalone Alucard x Integra fics and drafts. Some are NSFW and/or weird, others are... not.
1. Formal and Fancy

**Formal and Fancy**

This would not be an ordinary evening.

Integra Hellsing, now fifteen years old, would be presiding a small, albeit fancy party celebrating her birthday. Her faithful butler was surprised to see her so eager to attend it, the girl never having displayed similar interests before. The convention of twelve would be there, as well as a few of their relatives, and the young lady decided it would be the perfect occasion to show them how much she had grown and matured over the years, and that their efforts had not been in vain.

That sounded fine and reasonable. The only thing Walter couldn't quite understand was why that maturity had to be shown in the form of Alucard also being present at the gathering; even worse, as her companion.

"They need reassurance that Hellsing's trump card is under control and undoubtedly loyal to our cause," the blondie explained. "I want them to know I can command Alucard as efficiently as father and sir Abraham did, even if I don't use the same methods."

The old hunter nodded but still couldn't quite agree. Alucard was a dangerous weapon, the last resource that was supposed to remain hidden and kept a secret. Even if he did disguise his appearance, even if he did behave properly, even if the only people able to recognize him were the people who were supposed to in the first place, was that approach truly necessary? Walter had tried persuading his little master to take a different course of action, but she had made up her mind. It also unnerved him that Alucard, not only didn't protest, but was also very enthusiastic about nearly socializing with the "boring old men", as he liked to put it; of course Walter knew it had nothing to do with them, but rather, with pleasing the Hellsing head.

The one thing that had the butler worried was that the affection the vampire had instantaneously developed towards Integra upon their meeting was becoming a mutual feeling from her part. She had recently acquired the habit of rewarding the No-Life King with kind words, stroking his cheeks or rubbing his head, amongst other acts of fondness. He wondered if that was partially the reason for her decision, besides showing him off. The little lady enjoyed controlling and commanding as much as Alucard enjoyed serving and obeying her every order; really a match made in heaven… Or, well, hell, as far as the vampire was concerned.

The butler shook off those thoughts as he went down the stairs towards his old friend's chambers. Perhaps their communal tenderness would turn into something positive. Maybe. His fatherly side couldn't help feeling somewhat protective of Integra's purity, but he had no say in those matters. She was becoming a very capable leader, one not even the king of all monsters dared contradict; that also meant she wouldn't be willing to take advice on how to deal with her pet, much to the old hunter's dismay and the Nosferatu's satisfaction.

Twenty minutes remained until the guests were supposed to arrive, their young master was already in the living room not so subtly trying a few snacks and Alucard had yet to show up. A few knocks on the door, followed by a resonant "come in" and the butler came face to face with a vision he couldn't remember ever seeing in his life; his vampire comrade knotting his necktie and overall tidying his very formal black wear.

"Ah, the Angel of Death. Good timing," the Victorian prince greeted, still looking at himself in the mirror.

"…Excuse me?" Walter was trying hard not to frown. He couldn't avoid a light scoff when Alucard ran a hand through his hair, attempting to arrange it in an elegant pattern.

"I trust my sense of fashion, but considering the occasion, I suppose an opinion from a fine gentleman such as yourself would come in handy"

Walter raised an eyebrow. "Oh"

The vampire king finally turns around towards the old man, opening his arms and branding his infamous smile. "So? What do you think? Am I dashing enough for my girlie? Do I look like the knight in shining armor she was expecting?"

'_My girlie'_. If there was one thing that annoyed the butler more than Alucard's closeness to Integra was the way he began addressing her in private in the past year, as if she were his mistress rather than his master. True, the vampire had never disrespected her in such a way, the maiden having never allowed it, but the nicknames were still cringe inducing to Walter's ears. The youngster, however, didn't seem to mind, as long as Alucard was well aware of his place; and he delightedly was.

Like many other things concerning the former warlord's behavior, Walter pretended he didn't hear the offensive designation. "Although I can't really say you are anything like a knight in shining armor, I suppose sir Integra will find your outfit and general disposition… not terribly inappropriate for the occasion"

The vampire chuckles lightly and turns back to the mirror, searching for final adjustments. "There's the Angel I know, the best at delivering compliments. I do thank you, though; I want to look the best for my lovely"

Again with the informal, possessive monikers, and again Walter lets it slide with a barely audible grunt. The butler clears his throat and changes the subject.

"Speaking of her, I can't help but wonder about your attitude towards our little master"

"I only tease her a little, Walter, come on, she doesn't even cry anymore," the vampire answers casually, changing the color of his tie.

"I don't particularly mean that," the butler explains, "but rather, your apparent affection towards her"

Alucard looks down to check the buttons of his sleeves. "Ah, right." He then looks up again, a quizzical frown in his face. "Wait, haven't we talked about this a few years ago?"

Walter couldn't help but sigh. "You'll have to forgive me for worrying, but, had things stayed the way they were back then, I wouldn't have grown so… curious"

The vampire smirks, now turning his back to the mirror and looking over his shoulder. "It's alright to say 'suspicious', I won't mind".

The butler insists. "I'd very much prefer 'curious', though"

"Alright then, curious Walter, what is it?" the No-Life King chuckles in amusement and returns to face the mirror; some things just never change.

The Angel takes a deep breath, as if he already knew this would be a troublesome conversation. "Sir Integra has allowed you to freely roam the estate and the city as long as you don't cause any trouble"

Alucard merely shrugs. "Yes, and her trust is well-founded. You don't bite the hand that feeds you"

"You say that as if you depended entirely on her"

The vampire stares at his feet and grunts at his now-deemed-unfit boots. "I am a servant to this house, am I not?"

Walter rolls his eyes. "Both you and I know the seals can't properly hold you; they've become weaker not long after Arthur locked you up"

Alucard nods, and slightly shapeshifts the faulty footwear. "Yes, they have"

The butler continues. "You only need explicit permission from her to unlock level zero, and who knows for how long. Technically, nothing else is truly off-limits to you"

"Quite right," the vampire smiles at his new-and-better-looking dress shoes.

"We also both know that you serve of your own volition, because you acknowledge her as your master"

It was Alucard's turn to roll eyes. "Yes, yes, where are you going with this?"

Walter rubs his chin. "What I'm truly wondering is… what's stopping you from deserting?"

The vampire shortly stops tidying his clothes, but resumes in a second. Having not received an answer, the Angel elaborates on.

"What's stopping you from feeding on the many invisible hobos and heartless criminals this city has to offer? Or even innocent virgins if that's what you want?"

His back still facing the butler, the vampire properly adjusts his gloves. His slowed movements betray his annoyance, a quirk Walter picked up many years ago. He knew the vampire would not dignify stupid questions with an answer, unless, of course, said question personally offended him.

So, of course, he pushed it.

"What's stopping you from turning on her?"

The butler knew immediately that was the last straw, because Alucard dropped his arms to his sides and chuckled. Not his signature humiliating laughter, but a glee of murderous intent, peppered with an underlying snarl of despisal, the type of sound that sent off red flags in any reasonable creature's head. But not Walter's.

"Forgive me, my friend," the Nosferatu started, slowly turning towards the aged hunter "but it seemed for a moment that you were questioning my loyalties?"

"Not at all," Walter was quick to reply, a small smile on his face "I was merely curious, considering how _much_ you enjoyed being a servant to your former masters"

The vampire noticed the sarcasm, and it wasn't a lie. As much as he acknowledged the power of the Hellsing family, Alucard resented Abraham with all his heart and pretty much detested Arthur for several reasons. In the butler's head, it only made sense that he would at least dislike any other family head. The vampire did many things on a whim, but a sudden change of heart was just too out of character.

Alucard smirked, but still couldn't decide whether Walter was mocking him or acting out of honest concern for his charge. "To answer your first questions, Angel, I'm rather selective when it comes to my food, as you probably know"

Walter nodded, but after seeing Alucard feed on his own kind, creatures the vampire himself considered "trash", he had his doubts. To this day, he couldn't quite precise what were the Nosferatu's standards. He wouldn't disagree right now, though, as he wanted answers.

The vampire continued. "Also, and you may not believe this, I'm very much pleased with the directorship of this organization and my unlife has been more than enjoyable"

The butler did agree that Alucard had way too much fun, probably more than he deserved. Especially after Integra took over.

"And, yes, I'm quite capable of surviving on my own. I thought anyone who's worked with me would know this by now"

Walter raised his eyebrows. "I see. So you stay because you want to? You find it entertaining?"

Alucard seemed relaxed again. "I do find it fun having someone to hold my leash, yes. And as far as my loyalties are concerned, it disappoints me that after all these years, you doubt my honor." He proceeded to explain, in a more serious tone. "I will serve this house until the family's mission is accomplished; you do not need to worry, as I will not change my mind"

Of course, Walter knew all of that. He had worked with Alucard for too long; before becoming a vampire, the Nosferatu had been a king, but had remained royalty even after his death. As much as people and beasts alike called him 'monster' or 'fiend', he had his principles; he was honorable and had never dealt very well with traitors to a cause. It wasn't in his nature to betray or break a vow.

However, he _was_ holding back information; none of what he said explained his amorous tendencies towards Integra. What sort of servant is allowed liberties such as tucking their masters to bed, advising them on several issues, or comforting them when they were distressed? Was the vampire taking advantage of Integra's misplaced feelings? Walter didn't want to believe that.

"So, that is all? Are you sure there is no more to it? Your devotion is very admirable, but won't you agree with me when I say your affectionate behavior is rather… unnecessary?"

Alucard laughed. That was it, then, the John Bull was actually worried for his surrogate daughter's sake. How adorable.

"Of course not, my friend. I'm merely returning what I get. Neither Abraham or Arthur treated me decently, so why would they deserve anything but my scorn?"

Walter sighed, knowing Alucard was attempting to circumvent the subject at hand; he had a way with words and could derail a conversation if one wasn't attentive enough. The butler was used to his tricks, though, and quickly went back to what mattered.

"You are right, of course. I do remember, however, _you_ being the first to engage in this… good will. That was when you two first met, if I'm not mistaken"

The vampire sighed and closed his eyes, as the memories flooded his mind. He smiled at them. "Ah, yes… Feels like yesterday, though… My baby's first kill"

Walter flinched at the word, but went on. "Integra didn't even know you existed back then. So how could you possibly be returning any sort of feeling? Unless, of course, you are ill intended, which wouldn't be a problem since the seals are so weak; you would go unpunished"

Alucard's eyes snapped open and he stared at his former job mate, who remained impartial to his gaze. The butler could see he was getting tired of this conversation and would spill the beans soon. Still, the Nosferatu smirked, although there was no mockery or playfulness in his voice when he replied.

"Alright, old friend, your persistence has won this time, so I'll let you in on a little secret"

Walter was about to mimic Alucard's expression when there was a sudden gust of wind and the vampire was gripping him by the collar, a deranged sparkle in his eyes and his toothy grin even wider. The butler gasped in surprise, for the grasp didn't hurt. He thought he saw the spirit of the Romanian lord in the Nosferatu's countenance. The No-Life King spoke in a low, sensual, albeit aggressive, possessive tone, nearly whispering.

"That blonde beauty up there is growing into a woman worthy of being my queen-"

"How dare you!" Walter interrupted, enraged at Alucard's trespassing of borders.

The vampire ignored him. "She alone provides me with the few things I can't find anywhere else in this world or the other. She will be my Salvation and, until that day comes, she will nurture me with her mind, body and soul"

"Bloody cheek! Go for someone else, _servant_!" the Angel spat in distaste, emphasizing Alucard's rank. It infuriated the John Bull to hear that level of vulgarity concerning the Hellsing lady.

The No-Life King merely laughed. "Like hell I'll trade royalty for the pleb"

Before Walter's fist could reach Alucard's face, the vampire was already back to his original position, a few feet away from the angry butler, his red eyes still glinting with desire at the thought of that future.

The old man was fuming. He had a feeling this might happen; he had ignored the signs and attempted to protect Integra at all costs. He now realized he wouldn't succeed, that it had all been for naught. If the vampire went through with it… He didn't want to think of the disgrace that would befall such an ancient, traditional family. He would have to rely on Integra's good sense to avoid the calamity on her own.

Gritting his teeth, he retorted. "You seem to think your master will ever break the boundaries of mastery and servitude. Consorting with a vampire would have every Hellsing turning on their graves!"

Alucard laughed. "Now _that_ would be entertaining to watch!"

"Are you actually thinking she will suddenly give herself to you?"

"Of course not! I know these things take time", the vampire answered with fake innocence.

Walter slapped his forehead. Alucard was determined to have his way. He took another breath, while his old friend merely observed. Clearing his troubled mind, the butler quickly thought of the pros and cons of this possibly new paradigm. Perhaps, that sort of twisted love would be beneficial in the long run; perhaps, it would be precisely what was needed.

He sighed. "I swear to God, Alucard, if you force yourself on her, if you try anything funny-"

"Then she will put me in my rightful place and punish me accordingly. She has the power to do so, you've witnessed it yourself. As much as the thought arouses me, though, I'd never hurt her just to feel the weight of her hand; I do hope it becomes heavier" the vampire smirked, his perversion evident in the way he rolled those final words on his tongue.

They stared each other for a few seconds. There was nothing else to be discussed. Walter had his answers and the realization that he wouldn't be able to stop whatever this would turn into. Somehow, though, he felt he could trust both Alucard's virtues and Integra's judgment that nothing terrible would come of it.

He turned around and began climbing up the stairs. "The guests will arrive soon. Don't make her wait"

Alucard smiled sincerely. "Wouldn't dream of it"


	2. The Nest

**A/N**: Hi, everyone! I want to thank you all kindly for the reviews! I replied to every single one of them via PM; I sincerely hope you got my messages!

I don't really update this fast, but I already had a few chapters somewhat ready to come out of the oven, haha. Hopefully I'll spice things up a bit soon (I'm already brainstorming some erotica/lemon sequels for some chapters).

Now, before we proceed, I took a hell LOT of liberties with this one. First, this fic was inspired, of all things, by a nature documentary on the bald eagle that I watched, so it's gonna be _weird _(to say the least). I sort of downgraded Alucard to take an animalistic side (nearly literally); he is a complex monster, anyway. Consider his behavior as an AU of sorts (or somewhat OOC?) and a 'spur of the moment', a momentary quirk. Yes, deep inside, it's really kind of an AU, I should think; I don't even know at this point.

Once again, Walter's around, but mostly as a plot device; he doesn't really serve any other function, I'm afraid, besides a means of exposure.

Also, for the sake of story-ness, I had to change things a lot bit, including Alucard's cell; I promise I know how it actually looks like in canon. I also promise to be less descriptive and include more dialogue in the upcoming chapters. Apparently, I'm incapable of summarizing things. :/

Last but not least, I swear Integra will make a proper appearance very soon. She will be directly interacting with our favorite Eldritch Abomination promptly.

**The Nest**

Hellsing's resident vampire was, despite his eccentric nature, a creature of habits. Rather territorial ones.

For instance, he took anything concerning the state of his coffin very seriously, having only ever allowed Walter to occasionally clean his chambers. Having once been forced to dismantle it himself by Abraham's orders took a serious toll on the vampire's sense of security. During Arthur's time, shortly before his decades of suspension, he had to be sprayed in the face with holy water and locked up with a steak to the heart when he found out the Hellsing staff would move his coffin away.

From that day on, Walter had been the only employee allowed to live in the mansion, and access to any room in the dungeons had been restricted to the butler and the Hellsing head, save for emergencies. That rule had not made too much of a difference for the rest of the staff because the few thrill-seekers didn't last long in the household, anyway, and whoever was sane enough kept a safe distance from those dreadful stone steps.

Walter thought this was a natural trait for any vampire, and Alucard was the quintessential child of the night. Obviously, he would guard his coffin; it was, in ways, an extension of his own essence. It was also required for resting, better healing and, spiritually-wise, was a possession of invaluable worth. Those were the reasons why the Nosferatu was so careful and paranoid when it came to his wooden bed.

At least, that's what the butler used to think until the count's fateful encounter with a certain blue-eyed, long-haired director.

Shortly after his awakening, Walter was approached by an uncharacteristically serious Alucard, who told him his services of keeping the place clean were no longer needed. The Angel thought that was very strange, because the Nosferatu never really bothered to tidy up, but didn't appreciate his den filthy, either, making the butler's services _in fact_ needed. So what exactly was going on? Was the vampire doing the cleaning himself?

Walter wouldn't argue, the vampire was eccentric enough as it is, and he didn't want to know his reasons. If Alucard was doing something nefarious or otherwise improper in there, both the butler and Integra would have already known, or, at least, would know soon enough. He did insist that he visited the lair at least once a month for a more meticulous job, and after some persuasion, the count grudgingly agreed.

What was Alucard hiding? Why this shift in behavior following Arthur's death? The butler couldn't help growing curious, but decided to leave his old friend to his new vice. By pure accident, however, he did find out the reason.

It was a warm night and the vampire was away on a low-ranked mission with Integra, now nearly fourteen years old. The Angel of Death took this opportunity to do his monthly cleaning and, upon entering the den, was greeted by tidiness. That was actually a breather from a few years ago. The vampire's throne looked nearly new, his several books (courtesy of his new master) were neatly organized in their shelves, the internal chambers were clean and his coffin had been polished. The whole place looked unblemished, making the butler wonder if he should keep on with his periodical visits or not.

Actually, now that he looked around more thoroughly, Alucard's lair looked a lot easier on the eyes than last month. It was fine thirty days ago, but now it looked… Formal. Regal. Nearly inviting. It was simple, true, but there was something about it that caught his attention, and he couldn't tell what.

Something had happened this month that prompted the change. Something important.

What could it be, though? The butler tried to remember any particular event when he noticed a piece of clothing hanging from one side of the coffin, the lid closed on it. Walter resisted the urge to open the wooden case to check what the fabric was, perhaps push it back inside, but one look was enough to denounce its identity.

It was one of Integra's school shirts.

It definitely was. The hunter was sure of it, being so used to seeing the girl in that uniform. What was it doing in Alucard's coffin? The young lady was still attending classes, meaning that it wasn't some discarded garment. No, she wore those shirts every day.

Walter thought for a short while; what could Integra's clothing possibly be doing inside Alucard's…

… Hm.

The Angel of Death stroke his chin, thinking of the possible scenario. For a moment, he didn't know exactly how to proceed, and wondered if that paradigm could be beneficial in the long run. Still, having raised Integra since her earliest childhood brought at least a tiny bit of discomfort there.

The butler was about to go back up and leave the dungeons when the Nosferatu himself phased through the wall. Hellsing's pet vampire didn't do much to acknowledge the old gentleman's presence besides sparing him a quick glance, to which Walter nodded, and went straight to his coffin to open the lid.

"Lord Alucard. Would you mind telling me what that is?" the butler politely asked, pointing at Integra's shirt.

Alucard casually looked towards the direction the butler instructed. Seeing nothing extraordinary, he opened the lid, took the shirt, smoothed it and folded it, placing it on a spot next to where his head rested. Some other texture Walter didn't recognize was pulled from the vampire's coat and placed where his feet would lie on.

This action gave the butler time to take a better look at inside the coffin and notice it was adorned with sheets, pillows, other pieces of clothing, amongst other bed ornaments. Its velvet lining appeared to be in perfect condition. In fact, Alucard's wooden case looked as comfortable as any luxurious bed. There was also a pleasant fragrance emanating from it.

The old man was still waiting for an answer. "Yes?"

The vampire shrugged, his usual smirk gracing his regal face. "I can't properly read your mind, Walter, you know that."

"Have you been sharing your final resting place with your master?" the butler asked conspicuously, the implication of something sexual having happened between the two as clear as crystal.

The Nosferatu was wide-eyed for a few seconds before bursting into his trademarked laughter. "You DO say funny things, Angel! And here I was thinking you'd never be able to crack a joke!"

Walter took that answer as a legitimate 'no'. As weak as the seals were, if Alucard had attempted to hurt Integra, he would have already been burned or otherwise injured by their magic. And, as much as the vampire enjoyed pestering the few people he liked, he found no use in lying to his allies.

When the hunter took his time to nod with an understanding _'I see' _(and also discreetly sigh), the vampire passed by him, evaporating his clothes. Walter followed him with his eyes and realized he was heading towards an adjoined chamber. There, he unceremoniously entered an already filled bathtub and turned on the faucet of the connected shower. That was one of the many 'secret' rooms of the manor: a washroom with a pipe system that allowed for a recycling flow of water, clever engineering that the Hellsing family was so proud of. Perhaps, it had had some utility in experimentations in the past.

It seemed Alucard was taking a bath; that was also another kink the vampire had recently acquired. The main reason for it being a strange behavior was that the No-Life King didn't really HAVE to shower in the first place. He would take a bath occasionally, if a mission had been particularly filthy. However, following Integra's ascension as the new Hellsing director, he had taken the habit of doing it nearly daily. The Angel of Death always knew when the vampire was indulging in this new 'hobby' (he did notice Alucard appeared to be enjoying himself) because the sound of the water running in those pipes could be heard through a wall in the kitchen; at least, if one was as perceptive as the gentleman was.

As the vampire washed his hair, the bathtub now filled with bubbles, Walter turned around to look at the coffin, and then back at his friend. This whole thing was getting more and more gripping by the minute. "Lord Alucard, what is the meaning of this?"

"I'm cleaning myself. Are you still standing there?" he asked, rubbing his mane.

The butler lightly shook his head and clarified. "I mean, why is Miss Integra's shirt in your coffin?"

"Oh, that," Alucard washed off his head before explaining, "I took it from her wardrobe." He then turned the faucet off and stood, grabbing a nearby towel.

Walter could swear that was supposed to be an answer, but realized he had nothing. He scratched his cheeks and asked, honestly curious. "And, why exactly did you take it?"

Alucard dried up and manifested slack pants and an ordinary sleeveless shirt before going back to the main room. The butler could smell the same fragrance he noticed before, and thought it was very similar, if not the same, as one of Arthur's perfumes.

He carefully hopped inside his coffin. "Because I wanted to. I like that shirt."

Oh. Wait, that was all there was to it? Walter wasn't quite convinced, although he couldn't deny this was turning out rather fascinating, in a sort of macabre way. Still, his brows furrowed with doubt. "Right. And Miss Integra said nothing about it?"

The butler watched as Alucard lowered down on all fours and began rearranging the many bed linings, fabrics, pieces of clothing and accessories that decorated his resting place. "She did. She said she doesn't mind."

That wasn't a very likely story, but if Integra hadn't bothered to report, than it was probably because it truly didn't bother her. Still, he would have to inquire the girl about it later.

The butler thought about ending the conversation right there, but found himself intrigued by whatever it was that Alucard was doing. He had never witnessed this behavior before, only ever seeing the vampire interact with his coffin by simply opening the lid, entering the coffin and then closing it. No pre-showers or funny arrangements of contents; in fact, as far as he was concerned, there weren't supposed to be _any_ contents in the first place. What was going on here, exactly? Was Alucard even aware of what he was doing?

That was quite unusual, indeed. He observed confusingly as the count stretched his arms and legs to push against the velvet lining, grabbed and squeezed a cushion, moved a pillow to a different side and unfolded then re-folded the many clothes scattered around. The butler recognized Integra's school shirt, an old dress she used to wear when she was around ten, three other pieces that obviously belonged to her, and two of Arthur's own shirts.

He decided he needed a bit more of time to properly access the situation. He then remembered the Hellsing lady should also be home right now and might need his assistance. "Alright, then. I will check up on Miss Integra. Would you happen to know where-"

"Kitchen. Dinner with the maids," the Nosferatu replied without looking up. The butler nearly tilted his head when the count suddenly laid down and half-rolled-half-rubbed his body around the linings, as if to spread his scent. Awkward. Walter decided that should be enough.

As he walked up the stairs towards Integra's whereabouts, he thought about this strange ordeal and, if he were right, came to a very peculiar conclusion.

Alucard was making a nest. Not only that, he was most likely looking for a mate.

He had been keeping his room clean and devoid of imperfections. He wanted nobody else in there. He spruced it up to make it inviting and comfortable.

The vampire was also taking baths more frequently. He was mimicking human behavior. Or, perhaps, he wanted to show he was healthy and vigorous by displaying personal hygiene, as if the slaughter he caused and the massive weapons he wielded weren't enough. Just another artifice to create the illusion of attractiveness and expose his virility.

As far as his coffin was concerned, he kept it immaculate and comforting. He made it feel cozy and relaxing by taking care of its velvet lining and adding bed accessories such as pillows and lining. He made it feel homey by filling it with materials that had scents familiar to him, like Integra's clothes, but also scents familiar to her.

Her father's cologne. He had it in his coffin and he put it on after showering. Her father's shirts, two Walter remembered seeing the former director use quite frequently, now adorned his coffin; Arthur's lingering scent had probably already permeated the wooden chamber and possibly its resident as well. The old hunter wondered if Alucard thought Integra had some level of Elektra complex and was attempting to take advantage of it.

The butler thought to himself, what prompted this sudden shift in behavior? He was very aware of Alucard's affection for his master, but, to come to this… animalistic point? How could the vampire change his habits in the short span of a month? And, why _THIS_ particular mon-

…

When he finally arrived at the kitchen and saw the girl chatting cheerfully with one of the cooks about her recent mission, he finally remembered a conversation between the Hellsing lady's personal maids he overheard.

Integra had recently had her first period.

**A/N**: Well, shit. :/

I think Walter came a bit too detached in this one. He's either that or overly fussy about Integra. I just can't seem to get the proper tone for this guy, wow. Go butler somewhere else, old man. T_T

Who am I kidding, I'd love to have a Walter.

This was one silly idea, and this particular behavior probably won't show up in Alucard's interpretation in the future (I admit it's not really him); unless I have another silly idea. I'm afraid they happen more often than I'd like, but I think I'll keep them to my original headworlds from now on. I'll try to refrain from posting these OOC headcanons because… Well, they don't really belong in canon and kind of derail the characters' portrayal. But now it's done and I wanted it up. I don't think Alucard would ever go to these lengths to get Integra's attention but, like I said, this was a deviation.

A brought-to-you-by-Animal-Planet deviation. :/


	3. Caldo Freddo

**A/N:** Huh, okay, I have a few things to say in regards to my absence, why the previous chapter was deleted, Decay and other fanfic stuff, but this isn't the right place. I talk a lot, so I thought better and posted on my Tumblr (link's on my profile page)

Also, thank you kindly for the reviews, and favorites and follows and all else! I'm truly surprised folks still enjoy this. Honestly, it makes me all warm inside, haha. I'm sorry I didn't reply to everyone individually this time, but I will in the future!

This chapter came out a little longer (and a lot worse) than I expected, but here it is, at last. It also gets a little spicy at the end.

**Caldo Freddo**

Things didn't happen for no reason. At least, that is what sixteen-year-old Integra kept telling herself.

It wasn't for no reason this happened to be the hottest day of the year.

It wasn't for no reason that the whole neighborhood had no electricity either.

And it certainly wasn't for no reason the generator was behaving strangely and could only supply some of the household devices. The fridge were fine, the ones that stored vampire food included, the lights were dim but worked, but the air conditioning and fans could hardly breathe.

Virtually hell on Earth with no wind to ease the pain.

"How long until it works again?" Walter inquired Joseph, Hellsing's go-to electrician, trying his best to keep his composure; he couldn't stop himself from loosening his collar a bit, however, and hoped his little master would understand.

The younger man leaning down scratched his forehead then clumsily stood with a huff. "Probably never". He waved his cap close to his face. "It looks like this boy's on his final days."

The butler furrowed his brows. "How is that even possible? You know it's only nearly two months old!"

"Well, the isolators-"

"I don't care," Integra intervened, low but stern. "Can it be fixed, yes or no?"

Joseph straightened up slowly, already used to his boss's behavior. "No, little lady, it's dying."

Integra sighed, completely hopeless. A whole day in a burning inferno, locked up in an oven with God knows how many documents to address. She rubbed her eyes, as if the sensation would soothe the angry heat already boiling up in her head.

Walter's eyebrows lowered in defeat, and he turned towards her. "We'll have a new one brought here immediately, ma'am."

"Absolutely not," she hissed. "I don't want the Knights nagging on me over 'useless expenditure', and I don't think I would disagree with them."

"It's supplying the more important stuff, alright, the food won't spoil" the technician nodded. "And the company did say the power would be back by dawn."

Integra's eyes narrowed at her employee. "…Can we trust them, Joe?"

The man's sweaty features contorted into a small albeit confident smile. "Yes, miss."

She nodded and turned to her butler. "We'll brave through it, then, and use this one until it dies. When that happens, we go for an emergency budget."

Walter touched his chin in thought and counter-argued. "We need to buy a new generator to help the staff do their jobs, miss."

The girl rebutted. "Or we can give everyone a day-off and save money. We DO have a backup security plan."

They stared at each other for a few silent seconds, mentally going through scenarios and possibilities. Which alternative would be the safest and easiest to deal with in case they needed to handle the consequences? Which would appeal Integra's coworkers but also make the household's lives less miserable until the day was over?

Only one option was deemed suitable; and how marvelous it was that the maiden had already grasped the inner workings of her organization.

The butler eventually looked at Joseph. "Thank you for your efforts. We'll call in case your assistance is needed."

"We're all in this together, miss," the man saluted Integra with a short nod and quickly escaped through the many hallways of the elegant frying pan.

Integra walked up to the broken equipment and ran her fingers along its edges. A familiar feeling jolted to her mind from the cold surface, but it made no difference to their predicament. She stood there for a short while, staring at the thing, sweat already erupting from her skin.

"I can't stay here any longer. Let's head back," she told Walter and turned around before he could say anything. The upper levels of the manor would be hot for sure, but at least they wouldn't be sizzling like the basement. She wondered if her sleeping monster would have already noticed the drastic change in temperature. She didn't quite understand how his resting worked.

"I'm afraid there's not much we can do, miss," Walter started, following her up the stairs. "Aside from what's been considered, that is."

"Cancel everything," she ordered, not turning to face him.

He grinned. "Luckily there are no appointments today. It is quite fortunate that we're in the lazy season."

"Not much has happened this week, though," she finally faced him as they reached the ground floor. "What are the odds of something terrible happening in a couple of hours?"

"Murphy's Law would say very high, but we _can_ be hopeful. And realistic. The children of the night do not work well with this weather, and year after year, activity has always dropped around this time."

She stared at him, and he gave her a soft smile. As much as she hated postponing work, Integra was always secretly relieved to have the opportunity to take a break. She wanted to be sure she would get it.

"What do we got, then?"

The butler raised his hands and started counting. "No assignments, no meetings, no paperwork, an empty schedule… That leaves us with nothing but ourselves."

She pouted. "And this bloody heat."

"Nothing is ever perfect."

"So these are basically the worst vacations ever?"

Walter crossed his arms behind his back. "Not all is lost, miss."

She wasn't quite listening. "The staff doesn't need to suffer, though," she stared absentmindedly at the entrance to the basement. "Dismiss everyone."

"Will do, my lady."

She rolled her eyes. "At least some of us can take advantage of this hell."

"You can too."

Integra now looked at him. "Huh?"

He cleared his throat. "You haven't been to the pool in… years, I believe. Now is the perfect opportunity to enjoy it, and everything this season calls for."

Integra ruminated that idea in her head for a while. The pool was out in the back and no one would disturb her. No assignments meant no worries. Extreme heat was a great excuse for milkshakes, and the butler was a professional mixer.

Her expression softened. "Where would I be without you, Walter?"

He simply smiled and said nothing.

…

As the sun began to set, Integra left the pool and took a relaxing, cold shower. She had spent the day bathing, coming out to talk with Walter then going back again. The heat had weakened, but could still be felt. Being still too early to put on pajamas, she voted on a simple combination of short and shirt.

Despite Walter assuring her there was no work to be done, she couldn't stop herself from going to her study. _Just a quick check_, she thought, a small glance around the room in search of possible papers, of the non-signed, non-verified variety.

She walked past the door, looked around and finally sat on her chair. There was nothing on the desk. _Good_, she nodded with confidence. She opened the drawer: it was devoid of anything potentially respite-ruining. _…Alright, that is… good_.

"Good evening, my master."

She jumped to the sound of her vampire's silk voice, and turned to see the creature leaning on the doorframe. Despite the overall smoothness, his baritone was infected with an unusual hoarse quality, something she had only noticed with excessive fatigue.

She blinked a few times and relaxed. "Good evening, my servant. Did you just wake up?"

"I did, master, yes."

She was a little suspicious; it was too early for the vampire to rise. "Sleep well?"

He smiled softly and shrugged. At this display, Integra's mind dismissed the response. He stared at her as she went back to closing the drawers. He grinned after realizing what she was doing.

"Excuse me, master, but were you looking for work to do?"

Integra ignored his silly fun. "Yes, and hoping to find none," she told him, then raised her head to better look at his figure. His eyes were heavy and shadowed.

"You look awful. Are you alright?"

His grin devolved into a small smile. "Thank you for your concern. Indeed, I have not slept well."

"Thought so. Why not?"

The vampire shifted a little and turned his gaze away from hers.

She imagined the weather would be taking a toll on everyone, particularly whoever slept closer to the house's machinery. Still, it didn't make a lot of sense.

"I thought the heat couldn't really disturb you."

"It doesn't that much, master."

"Then, what?"

He remained silent, making her frown.

"Answer me now, servant," she ordered, her voice steady and strict.

Alucard sighed softly, now unable to dodge her inquiry.

"Bad dreams, my master. That is all."

Her expression softened. Of all people in this world, Alucard was the last person she guessed would complain about nightmares. She had become aware, however, of his painful, cruel existence, so it wouldn't be that farfetched of an idea that some terrible memories would permeate his mind while he slept.

"Come inside."

He moved immediately and approached her desk. She made a motion for him to sit down and, as he did, Integra noticed the air had cooled down a little. It wasn't yet pleasing, but a lot less warm than before he had arrived. His presence did have that effect, after all, and vampires were naturally cold to the touch.

_Cold indeed…_

She straightened up and looked at him sternly, but not reprimanding. He couldn't avoid her gaze, anyway, because her eyes were so bright.

He did have an unhealthy attraction to sparkly things.

"I will not ask you to share that privacy with me, but I cannot afford to have you ill because of a day poorly slept. Understood?"

He nodded, transfixed. "Yes, master."

She continued in a relaxed monotone. "I'll go through the archives to see if I can find anything on the matter, but I want you to make an effort to stop it from happening as well."

"I will, master."

She laid back on the chair. Truth be told, she didn't want her monster suffering, not just because it could indeed jeopardize the organization, but also because… she simply didn't.

She thought for a few seconds, and realized that perhaps her beast could use a break. "Maybe you should go back to bed, get a few more hours of rest."

He shook his head. "And miss the chance of being in the presence of my beloved master?"

She felt a light heat building up to her cheeks_. That fool, with his smooth words and knack for romance_, she thought to herself. He nearly always knew exactly what to say to please her. His flattery was shameless, uncalled for and knew no boundaries, but she had to admit she enjoyed it more than she should.

She answered his question with an uninterested '_hunf'_, but the vampire smirked anyway. They stood in silence for a few seconds and, before she could stop herself, her tongue had already rolled.

"I don't want you unwell, Alucard."

The vampire was snapped from his trance, and lightly shook his head, a serious expression suddenly taking over his features.

"I won't be, ever. Not for you, master."

She refrained herself from gulping at his devotion. Walter and Alucard would be her ruin, a thought that gave her a strange mixture feeling of helplessness and satisfaction. She looked up to the ceiling and ran a hand over her forehead, feeling the light stickiness.

The vampire noticed her discomfort and grinned, a complete turn from the solemnity from shortly before.

"The heat does disturb you, though, master."

Integra couldn't help but groan out loud. "Even with you around, it's still disgustingly hot."

Alucard's eyes grew wide, anxious for what could come. "I can make it better, master."

She looked down and stared at his poorly-contained smile. She was too uncomfortable to play his games right now, but he did manage to get her attention.

"Is that so? How?"

He shifted and rubbed his hands along the sides of his pants, a gesture that Integra could only attribute to a child eager to get a treat: in other words, a very Alucardish behavior, something she was becoming quite the expert at.

"My essence is cold," he pointed out.

She rolled her eyes in annoyance. "You don't say."

He explained. "Temperatures drop when I'm around."

The young woman's eyebrows pulled down at her vampire's antics. How could he be playing silly games when she was so clearly aggravated?

"Are you serious?" She asked in a pitch so low she could barely hear herself.

"The closer I get, the colder you feel," he concluded.

She snapped. "Well that's bloody obv-"

Her anger faded in an instant. She stared at him, his eyelids had lowered and his grin reverted to a sly smile. She noticed he had bent closer to the edge of her desk, and already she could feel the effects.

She wondered. "Cold…"

"Fresh," he corrected her.

Slowly, he dragged his hands along the wooden object and placed them on the flat surface. She lowered her chin and looked at his gloves: the seals marked them, red as fire, but the air around them was chilly.

_Imagine how they would feel on naked skin._

Her interest was piqued. The monster treaded into dangerous territory, and the excitement began to build up. Her expression relaxed but she kept the corner of her lips down to feign displeasure. Her façade did not go by unnoticed by her vampire, but he made no move, repressing his own thrill.

A low monotone disrupted the silence. She could disguise her desire so well, but so far had failed to deceive him.

"What are you suggesting, my servant?"

He blinked, then slowly raised his right hand, carefully extending it towards her. Integra watched the motion, her face still apathetic, but focusing on his movement.

His hand stopped midair between them. It would not venture any further. Her gaze moved from his fingertips to his eyes, and she internally commended her monster for his self-control and obedience. Alucard stared back at her, his softened features betraying his growing arousal.

_Grab me grab me grab me._

Their eyes locked, Integra lazily lifted her arm to meet her monster's hand. Her fingertips timidly brushed against his much larger digits, and the cooling sensation was pleasing. Alucard was frozen, afraid that any sudden jerk might disrupt her exploration.

Feeling more confident, she gripped at the fabric, causing the vampire to break focus and look at her tiny hand. She applied more pressure, and he looked back her; the girl's humorlessness was tainted by light pink now adorning her cheeks.

"This… is in the way," she explained.

He blinked. "It is, my master."

In a few seconds, the white material had been removed and casually placed on the desk. As fast as her hand lowered, it raised again, this time a little more eager than before, anxious to know how the vampire truly felt.

Integra was not disappointed. Alucard's skin was smooth and cold, but not unpleasantly so. Her fingers intertwined with his and she moved their hands toward her, wondering if he could adjust his temperature as easily as he could shape-shift. Vampires were always full of tricks, and hers was no exception to the rule.

Regardless, his intentions were clear. As their hands approached her face, Alucard's eyes widened and his lower lip curled.

_I'm touching her… I'm touching her…_

She gently opened his palm and pressed it against her face, the cold feeling nice and refreshing. He tried his best to hide sucking on his teeth. She felt so warm, so soft, and so light. It burned him, and he wanted more of it, more of her.

He couldn't help but move his thumb a little to feel every detail of her features. His movement was delicate and he was not reprimanded. Her eyes were fixed on his, but Alucard focused on his fingertip, studying every inch he caressed.

Integra stared at her vampire, perplexed at his behavior. His hands were a weapon, they crushed bone, ripped through flesh and dug through matter, and did those so easily, like popping a bubble. Yet, here they were, so gentle, trembling lightly and brushing against her skin, afraid to cause any dent, but eager to explore.

The coldness of his touch was producing a familiar warmth in her lower stomach. She had felt it many times before, given the growing presence of her vampire in her daily life. It was there again, building up, heating her groin, her chest, her cheeks. She pressed harder against his palm, making him shift to lightly approach her.

Without realizing it, her lips parted, and his thumb brushed against them. Alucard's eyes widened, and his blood rushed to his crotch when Integra allowed his finger to feel the humid entrance to her mouth. She kissed his thumb, and he discreetly moved his free hand down to grab at his pants, trying to distract himself from his lascivious thoughts. He couldn't stop looking at her, though, and his jaw slightly dropped when he noticed a small trail of drool left behind.

Integra's heart was racing, doing things faster than her mind was thinking. Initially, she thought of Alucard's teasing as nothing more than mischief to make her uncomfortable. Recently, things had changed, or, perhaps, she had become sharper to his subtle hints. He was never just taunting: he was also flirting, but it was hard for her to see it when he often laughed at her expense.

This, however… Had none of either. For the first time she saw lust in the flesh; it had the form of a large, handsome count, and it was staring at her fervently, eyes now droopy and unfocused, lips parting and curling. It was too much for her, it needed to stop, as good as it felt.

"Does… does seeing your master like this arouse you, servant?" She asked between breaths. "Is this what you desire?"

Alucard's expression was unchanged. Such a lewd suggestion. His other hand clutched harder against his crotch, and he crossed his legs to hide his excitement but it only increased his pain. He spoke, and his voice came out low and ragged.

"My beloved master, I desire… Whatever it is that pleases you."

Integra gulped. How could a monster possibly be this sensual? His touch was still there, still moving, still exploring. Her mind was muted, and she asked in a whisper.

"Is that so?"

He barely moved his head to nod. "I will give it to you. Anything you want. It's yours, my master."

Slowly, she took his larger hand and moved it down, trailing her jawbone, her neck, and finally resting at her chest. The vampire gulped; her heart was beating fast, she was extremely warm there, and he was actually brushing against her breasts. His pants felt even more confining. Her voice cut the tension.

"I want this to stop."

He looked up at her, realizing he had been staring down. She was still blushed, her pulse still raced, but she glared, her eyes focused and cold. It wasn't a joke, she was ordering him to break contact, and the idea of separating from her was painful. He remained still, staring at her, waiting for a change of mind, but that didn't come. His blood boiled.

_So unfair_

_At least grab a handful_

Before Integra could frown and scold, his hand slowly distanced itself from her shirt. She felt the cold subsiding and a strange notion of relief took over, although disappointment was not far away. The vampire's progressive proximity created turmoil she wasn't sure she wanted, but came to realize it wouldn't fade unless something was done to quell it.

She stood up from her chair and walked towards the door. She turned around to see Alucard had not moved an inch, with the exception of him staring down unfocused at the floor. She took a deep breath and turned his back on him.

"You get some more hours of rest, I'll visit the archives. Meet me later tonight."

She left the room without waiting for his reply.

It came a few seconds later, bitter and defeated. "Yes, master."

…

Integra spent the rest of her evening with her nose buried under books, manuscripts and every annotation she could find. She looked through most of Abraham's notes and logs, but nothing even mentioned vampire nightmares. Alucard's wellbeing was not the doctor's priority, unless it jeopardized his experiments. The only thing the girl found that could explain the behavior was what she already knew; the count had been through terrible times and they came back to haunt him while he slept.

After a few hours she finally gave up. Her focus had begun to falter a while ago, drifting off to her recent encounter with her monster, how paradoxical his presence and touch made her fell; they cooled her heat and burned her being. She rubbed her forehead, annoyed at the fact she couldn't put their relationship in place. Perhaps, it had none, and was everywhere, and nothing she did would change that.

She crossed her arms and closed her eyes for a moment. Alucard was hers, she was the head of the house and leader of the organization, and none of his flirting was against his will. _Things didn't happen for no reason_, she reminded herself.

She put the books where they belonged and made her way to her room. She met with the butler and the two of them decided to call this blazing inferno a day. The power would be back the following morning, hopefully, and their work could resume as usual.

Integra entered her bedroom and her routine started on auto-pilot. The heat had died down but it was still unforgiving, and she wondered if she or Walter would be able to get a proper night's sleep without air conditioning. She cursed under her breath, feeling miserable at the prospect of visiting the sandman in a fucking volcano.

She removed her clothes and was ready to put on her nightwear when touching the fabric made her remember. There was an alternative, and it was safer than what the Knights frequently told her. She swiftly put on her pajamas, the t-shirt and shorts feeling more appropriate than outright sleeping on her underwear, and sat on the edge of the bed. The temperature of the room wasn't the only source of heat, she thought to herself, embarrassed.

A few seconds later, she turned to look at the door and wasn't surprised to feel a familiar presence approaching. She _did_ tell him to meet her later on, anyway.

"Come in, servant," she ordered in a low tone to disguise her excitement.

Rather than fading through the wall, the vampire opened the door, entering the room as calmly as she had talked to him. He closed the door and leaned on it, staring at his master. Integra noticed his frustration from before had not entirely dissipated, and concluded he was being impolite out of childish spite, as if that small gesture of misbehavior would serve as petty revenge for what she had done to him.

She restrained a giggle. She never expected the monster to have grown so fond of her, and the possessiveness of his attachment could turn anyone mad, but not Integra. It was true he could be insufferable at times, but in the end, that strange attraction…

…she secretly reveled in it.

"Did you manage to rest a little?"

Alucard shook his head. "No, master."

"Why not?" She knew the answer to that, but teased nonetheless.

The vampire bit his lower lip in an attempt to hide a small tint of chagrin. "I could not rid my mind of some thoughts."

Integra blinked, and her lips turned up into a discreet smile. They would play this game forever and neither would come out satisfied. She couldn't help the cruel drive to torment Alucard and put him in his place occasionally, but truth of the matter was she indeed wanted him and the thought of having him in different ways other than servitude made her groin burn.

She took in a deep breath. "How about ridding your master of this bloody heat?"

Alucard's eyes narrowed. His master was strict and reprimanding when necessary; needless punishment and torture was not a thing she did, a trait that had both baffled and captivated him. He couldn't understand what she was doing right now, but he wasn't foolish to not realize what she felt for him.

This was uncharacteristic. Strangely, it didn't simply distress him; it was ironically stimulating as well.

Still, he frowned, expecting to be toyed with. "How am I to do that, my master?"

She moved to lay down, his eyes following her every motion, and beckoned him with a finger.

Alucard's suspicions were pushed away by his growing enthusiasm. The air felt different; it was heavy with lustful tension. His master, however, felt the same way she had been feeling these past few years when he was around. The accelerated pulse, the frail sweating, and that particular scent of shame and desire emanating from her core.

He walked towards her in a ragged pace, hoping to increase her arousal. She frowned at his leisure and he repressed a grin. _Don't ruin this_.

He sat close to her but she shook her head.

"Not cold enough. Lay next to me."

The vampire widened his eyes for a moment. This, right here, would be the moment their relationship would burn to the ground, very much like his empire centuries ago.

_Another failure._

"Master, I… you might find it uncomfortable."

Integra gulped as he crossed his legs. Realizing what he implied only made her more eager to have him touch her.

"Will you hurt me?"

He glared at her, deeply offended. "Of course not!"

"Manners, servant!" She scolded him.

He immediately looked away: how rude of him to raise his voice at her. He quickly tried to make amends, and apologized, nearly whimpering like a beaten dog.

"Forgive me, master. I will never hurt you."

Integra's frown relaxed. The scold didn't come solely as punishment, she really wanted to see Alucard's reaction, and was frightened to realize that what she witnessed did amuse her somewhat. She took a deep breath to calm her thoughts, and demanded:

"There is nothing for me to worry about, then. Do as I say."

He looked at her sideways and noticed no malice. He stood up, made his way around the bed and lied down. He kept a reasonable distance from her form.

Integra turned her back on him, the heat within her burning stronger.

"Closer, servant," she ordered, and was relieved her words came out without trembling.

Alucard was at a loss. He knew exactly what she wanted, but it felt like a bold move, nonetheless. One insignificant fault could threaten the moment.

He shifted, careful to avoid any unnecessary disturbance, and as he did so, she issued another command.

"Embrace me."

He was paralyzed for a split of a second, but resumed before she regretted doing this. If that came to happen, he would've at least gotten close enough to her for the briefest of moments.

His front finally touched her back and he circled his arm around her. She grabbed his hand and placed it on her stomach. That perplexing sensation was there again, the coldness of his touch counterbalancing the blaze that his proximity also fomented. What really made her unintentionally gasp, however, was not how tightly he cuddled with her, but how hard his crotch was poking her ass.

Alucard himself felt like he was on fire. This was not just a reaction to human heat, the arousing discomfort was all Integra's fault. He was going to die, for good this time. He shouldn't have any regrets, though. After a few seconds, he threw caution to the wind and moved his leg so it would partially rest on hers, nearly covering her hip. He pulled her in even closer, and was surprised to feel her own hand behind his head, bringing his face to rub against hers.

She whispered in his ear. "Much… better now, servant."

The vampire growled as he felt her slightly move, rubbing her buttocks against the fabric that struggled to contain his cock. She breathed hard, unconcerned with the pain and stickiness in her panties. He buried his face in her hair to hide his desire and began increasing the friction by slowly dry-humping her.

Integra adjusted her movements so her rear would properly collide with his thrusts. She held him tighter, gluing herself to his larger frame. The occasional worry would make him slow down. "Master, I-"

"Don't… don't stop," she ordered him in-between breaths, and he picked up the pace. Without much thought, he grabbed at her hips and moved on top of her, causing Integra to lay on her stomach and spread her legs apart. The fabric of her shorts was so thin she thought for a moment it might catch on fire due to excessive stroking . The growing pain in her cunt was ignored by her vampire; he had his master where he most secretly desired, and he would live up to his fame as Hellsing's lapdog.

The continuous grinding finally made the heat inside Integra escalate and burst into pleasing release. She took a deep breath and let go of Alucard's scalp, feeling her vampire flop against her. Apparently, their mental connection was stronger than she thought, and she would have to remember to exploit that in the future. She smiled, relaxed, the heat having subsided and her vampire's cold skin feeling refreshing enough.

"Good job, my servant."

Alucard grinned, contented with their almost-fuck. "Thank you, my master."

The young woman was silent for a few seconds; moving her legs felt muggy and uncomfortable, and ended up reminding her of something else.

"I know you tempered with the generator," she whispered with a meager threat.

The vampire froze. He was silent for a few seconds, readying himself to be ordered back to his chambers. He gathered up his courage and faintly asked:

"Are you upset?"

Integra grinned in the darkness at his submission. "Not anymore. Behave, and I might just let you be my personal cooler from now on."

Alucard smiled at the unexpected response. He did grimace at the thought of not having the same opportunity any time soon, but this had been quite productive and would mark his master.

Integra shifted for a while and the vampire noticed her discomfort. He thought of giving her some personal space but she suddenly stood and made her way to the bathroom. The scent coming from her shorts was everything the count needed to explain her behavior.

He contained his laughter. "Are you alright, master?"

Integra blushed before opening the door. "Y-yes. I just need to… I'll be right back."

She shut the door in a haste, making Alucard smirk. His young master in heat would certainly make up for mornings poorly slept.

**A/N**: I'm not pleased with how this chapter came out. I had other things in mind that I felt forced to remove, so all of the quirkiness I intended for Alucard was lost. I had nowhere else to put this one-shot, so I decided it would have to go here; I don't think it deserves to be a standalone. I admit I was in a hurry to put this up so I sacrificed quality for the sake of an earlier update. It wasn't a good move.

I have better plans for the following chapters and hopefully they will be better than this. :/

(I'm aware the name of this chapter sounds like a dessert, and I apologize for that).


	4. Baby

**A/N**: Hey, what's up? Been a while, as usual, but, here it is, a new chapter! Just a heads-up, this will be the final chapter I'll upload before a short hiatus. Something came up IRL that need my attention, but as soon as it's resolved, I'll be back! Either with more Fondness or properly starting Decay, I don't know yet.

This chapter is… Well, I don't know, it's more like a strange sexual fantasy and less quirky behavior, but… Eh, it's still intimate moment, so I guess it works.

Ah, yes, it does get weird by the end.

**Baby**

"Yes, sir. No, I only need to review a couple more. Yes, I will send you copies; good afternoon."

Integra hangs up the phone with a sigh. Several documents greet her as she looks down at her desk, frowning at how pleased they looked. So immersed she was in her role that inanimate objects started to have lives and personalities of their own.

Bills covering expenses of all kinds, from broken equipment to broken limbs; resumes with attached photographs of young men and women who would soon either enjoy themselves very much or regret all their life decisions; terms and conditions that gave full clearance for disasters to happen.

The iron lady takes a deep breath and exhales slowly. Her schedule for today and the following was saturated with bureaucratic tasks and hardly any field work. True, those frequently came up as emergencies, so there was this tiny chance of something exciting happening.

Sensing the hours of sitting and writing down already weighting on her shoulders, Integra stretches her arms, and hears a soft crack from her joints. She proceeds to do the same to her back, and then her long legs, feeling the muscles spread and every tension spot pop. How could such a simple action of extending members feel so good?

She lightly shakes her head and focuses. It would be lunch soon and she'd have the opportunity of properly exercising for a few minutes. "_Back to work"_, she mumbles, and grabs a handful of files that needed addressing.

Not many moments of reading pass until she feels a familiar presence approaching, causing her to raise her head. It was all over the room, that chilly, still air that nowadays didn't do much but get her attention, a vast improvement from the shaking she felt as a young girl.

"Alucard?" She called, and when no shadows manifested, she looked around to see a young brunette boy with red eyes peering through her door.

Integra squeezed her pen and rolled her lip. Hellsing housed no children, thank God, and the young one a few feet away was far from an ordinary kid. Pictures of him could only be found in History books, those that detailed the ancient Wallachian family line, the Draculesti.

"Bloody hell." She grimaced in a whisper, and the boy took a small step closer.

She stared at him softly, noticing the dark bags under his eyes and his wonky composure. Young-looking shapes were hardly ever incorporated by him, unless the plan was to surprise or deceive, but, ultimately, they were as inconsequential as any other. The vampire often spoke of how form held no meaning for him, but, in extreme situations, his mind slipped and they did show his insecurities.

The Nosferatu never _ever_ took that form. Not in front of any Hellsing head until Integra, not in front of his most trusted allies including Walter, not in front of his kin, namely the recently turned Seras Victoria. Young Vlad meant exposure, failure and shame, and the king of blood-suckers would drown gallons of holy water under a scorching sun before he allowed anyone to see him so vulnerable, so open. Integra herself could count in one hand the number of times she had witnessed it, and that privilege still strangely impressed her.

Yet, there he was, small and insignificant leaning against the mahogany, his thin legs slightly trembling to be allowed in.

The director sighs. "Can't sleep?"

He timidly shakes his head. Not only young, Alucard was also up during the vampire's least favorite time of the day, meaning he wasn't getting a proper rest. As much as it pained her to see her monster suffering, Integra had already accepted there was nothing she could do to stop his terrors. She knew she could, however, ease his torment.

Thinking about it did elicit a groan. "Come inside," she ordered.

Little Vlad sluggishly makes his way towards her. Integra watches as he staggers, looking down until he crosses the distance between them. The Hellsing turns her armchair around to face this timid thing, now standing still in front of her.

She softly grabs his chin and raises his head; they stare at each other.

"What am I going to do with you, dearest?"

Pale lips begin to lightly tremble and the boys' eyes threaten to squeeze shut. Integra touches his face.

"Always so cold…" She notices before taking her hand away and tapping it on her lap. "Come up."

Alucard stares at the motion and is still for a short while. His master was actually inviting him to sit on her lap, like a mother would cradle her child.

_That wasn't right. She was a Hellsing. Hellsing were dangerous people. They had prodded him with sticks, explored his insides with metallic tubes, and stretched his body until his bones cracked. They had humiliated him, had him imprisoned, ordered around and treated like a dog. They were selfish, arrogant and undeserving of any respect or acknowledgement. _

He stood there, staring, and Integra groaned. "Come up already before I change my bloody mind."

The boy's tired face contorted into a small smile_. This one was different, though. A strange Hellsing who had allowed him out of his confinement, had given him books and toys, and had given him reason to carry on. This Hellsing worried for him, cared for him, and berated him when it was needed. This one was never truthfully cruel. She was fierce but concerned._

_He liked this one._

Integra frowned and tried again by extending her arms.

Alucard climbed up her lap and shifted around until their stomachs touched. He had wormed his way around until his legs spread, circling her waist, and his arms dropped to his sides.

They looked at each other and Integra blushed. "Just… Just try to sleep and be quiet. I have work to do."

_This Hellsing was good. It was alright to be little with her. She would do him no harm. There is no shame in her eyes._

The warmth that radiated from her body was making the count drowsy. His eyelids felt droopy and Integra took the opportunity to push his head toward her, resting it against her collarbone. He shifted slightly again, moving his hands so they would circle around her back, drowning in more of her energy.

He felt safe, and so he slept.

Now, Integra had literal extra weight on her, but she just couldn't push him away. It was hard to admit that this particular form did disarm her. Once he snuggled, he was out, so she pushed with her feet to move the armchair back to its original position. One of her hands rested on his frail back, and the other put the pen in motion again.

Around half an hour had passed and Integra was slowly rubbing Alucard's tiny, cold back. Just like she predicted, the boy hadn't moved an inch.

She didn't foresee, however, a delicate, gloved hand softly knocking on the partially opened door. She knew who it belonged to, but assumed its owner would be asleep. The director thought twice before speaking, unwilling to disturb her slave, but concluded her fears were unreasonable. He was, in a sort of ironic sense, dead to the world.

"Come in."

A blob of short blonde hair appeared and attached to it came the figure of Seras Victoria. The young officer took only a few steps inside and stopped, uncertain on how to proceed. Her new boss was a girl around her age and the master of her master, and she had absolutely no idea how to properly conduct herself. The two of them didn't seem to share many similarities, either.

Integra cleared her throat. "Come closer, police girl."

Seras felt somewhat more confident, given the maiden didn't appear to be upset, and took the remaining steps forward. Integra could now better look at her new employee. She made a face at how exhausted the girl looked.

"_Not her too_…" She grimaced in thought. Two vampires unwell wasn't a good sign. "Can I help you, Seras?"

The officer looked down for a few moments, but thought better than to delay the conversation. She shifted a bit on her spot before speaking.

"Sir, I don't mean to disturb you, but… I was wondering if I could be of use right now."

Integra blinked a few times. "It's barely past noon, Seras. You should be resting."

"I… I know, sir, but I can't sleep, so I thought I could do something useful with my time."

The iron maiden sighed and put her pen down, causing Seras to gulp. Integra reasoned that, now that he shared part of himself with his kin, Alucard's torments could transmit to his fledgling. Despite their bond still being in its infancy, perhaps the absurd difference in powers meant the girl couldn't properly shield herself from the Nosferatu's accidental leaks.

Her expression relaxed. "Why can't you sleep?"

Seras scratches the back of her neck. "Nightmares, I guess, sir…"

"What kind, exactly?"

She moves her hand to scratch an elbow and feels her cheeks flushing a bit. "My parents, sir. Their… deaths… keep replaying on my head. I mean, what I saw that day…"

Integra stares at her but says nothing. She was expecting the officer to talk about images of ravaged battlefields and children being rape; terrible incidents she had never witnessed and couldn't understand. The terrors she described, however, had absolutely nothing to do with Alucard, which did make the director feel a little relieved.

In fact, she felt sympathetic.

"Yes, it's… not something we like to remember."

Seras' mood lightened up a bit, but she lightly cocked her head to the side. "Uhm… What do you mean, sir?"

Integra blinked. "I… lost my parents as well."

The police girl slightly gasped. That information, or rather, its delivery, was surprising to her, given she had only recently joined the agency. She wasn't hoping to know about her boss's intimate moments so soon. She did feel very curious, but decided it would be disrespectful to pry.

"I… didn't know that, sir. I'm sorry for your loss."

The director looked confused. "You really didn't know?"

Seras gulped. "Uhm… No, sir. Sh-should I have?"

The iron maiden took a long, deep breath. "I guess not," she answered with a small smile, and carefully rubbed Alucard's head. The boy didn't move an inch. "I wrongly assumed your master would've accidentally let that slip when he turned you."

Seras stared at what Integra was doing and felt a little awkward. She didn't know the director for long, but kind and caring were traits she didn't think she'd see in her. The way she caressed that boy felt nothing short of motherly, which threw her off, considering who was engaging in the act.

She blinked a few times, just noticing that there was in fact a boy on her boss's lap. Even stranger was that the boy did feel familiar.

_Is that… master?_

The police girl shook her head to re-focus. "Can that happen, sir?"

Integra nodded. "It can. It's not unusual for sires to transmit information through the bite to their children; it helps strengthen the bond, amongst other conveniences."

Seras' tired eyes fixated on the maiden for a short while, and then moved to rest on the boy's sleeping figure, feeling her heart squeeze a bit.

She rubbed her hands and looked away. "Ah… I see."

A short pause. The director noticed a smidgen of sadness in her eyes.

"…Is something the matter?" She asked in a lower tone.

The girl kept looking at the floor. "I don't know, sir. Master… doesn't tell me much."

Integra felt something small sting inside her. Seras was having trouble adjusting to her new reality, and, as much as he cared for her, Alucard was not the best mentor or father figure out there. He could barely be considered a partner, hardly ever keeping the girl company and never making a lot of effort to help her overcome her difficulties.

She knew it wasn't due to a lack of concern on her vampire's part, either; it was merely the way he was, the only exception to his aloofness being Integra herself because of his bizarre, inexplicable attraction towards her. More importantly, the Nosferatu had deep scars in his being that molded him into what he was now, and those weighed heavily whenever he was confronted by something new.

That included creating another vampire.

Still, the maiden thought it wasn't fair. She didn't know exactly what to say to make Seras less miserable, so, after a short pause, she decided to go with the truth.

"I promise you it's nothing personal, Seras."

The girl slowly looked up to face her. "It's not?"

Integra rested her chin on young Vlad's scalp. "No. Your master's been surrounded by treacherous people his whole life, and he got hurt because of that. It's not easy for him to trust others."

Seras felt slightly embarrassed but also secretly relieved. She fumbled with her skirt, curiosity getting the better of her. "Well, he… I mean, he does seem alright around you, sir."

The officer expected a glare or a frown but received instead a small smile. "It wasn't always like this. It took us years to trust one another, and, I assure you, it was rather difficult in the beginning."

Seras blinked at yet another batch of new information received. She didn't feel upset, this time; rather, she felt strangely welcomed. She and her boss did have some things in common, after all.

"Oh… I didn't know that."

Integra failed to contain a small laughter. "Of course you didn't."

The police girl rolled her lips in embarrassment but did chuckle a little.

A ring broke their moment, and Integra picked up the phone swiftly.

"Yes? Yes, I'll be down in a second. Thank you, Walter."

She hung up and grabbed little Vlad, one arm supporting his back and the other his bottom, and slowly rose from her seat. Seras watched as Integra walked a few steps towards the nearest couch and carefully landed the boy. She removed her jacket and spread it on top of the small vampire, covering his head and back.

She turned to the police girl. "You'll have to excuse me, Seras. Walter waits me for lunch."

The officer backed up and raised her hands. "Ah, of course, sir! I'm terribly sorry for taking your time."

Integra led her to the door. "Don't worry about it. As for your trouble sleeping, though, I want you to do something for me."

Seras exited the room right after her. "What is it, sir?"

"I want you to go to the attic and open the drawer to the farther left. In it, you'll find a large box filled with fabric. I want you to get every piece and tie as many knots as you can."

The girl furrowed her brows. "Tie knots, sir?"

Integra nodded. "Yes. You will stop and head straight back to your coffin the moment you start feeling drowsy. Take a few pieces with you and keep tying knots until you fall asleep. Understand?"

Seras straightened out and saluted. "Yes, sir."

Signaling for the officer to leave, the Hellsing head made her way towards the kitchen. In the opposite direction, Seras climbed the stairs upwards, possibly confused by her task, but apparently willing to try it. Integra had read about repetitive, tedious activities being a vampiric weakness, and had tried the method with Alucard; true, it hadn't worked with him, but Seras was a different thing altogether. There was hope she could help her.

Integra took her time having lunch with the butler, engaging in different subjects until it was impossible to stall any longer. She did appreciate those moments of ordinary household life, especially when she progressively got less and less of that mundane taste, and Walter was good company. The Angel knew a lot about many different subjects, and she did enjoy hearing about old tales of his active years in the battlefield. Most of those stories, however, ended in gruesome ways, but you can't really expect any different from soldiers.

She excused herself and made her way back to her office, crossing the main room and going up the stairs in a bit of a slow pace. Getting straight back to work after eating always left her a bit sluggish, but she didn't want to waste any more time than she already had.

A very light push slowly opened the door. She peered inside and saw her baby monster in the exact same position she had left him. "_Good, he's still out_," she thought, and tip-toed towards her desk. She carefully sat down, making as little noise as possible. When she was settled, she turned to see the boy hadn't moved. She sighed, and picked up her pen.

A paragraph. Five lines at best.

That was all it took for something to budge. She looked to her left to see a pair of lethargic red eyes staring back at her, the brunette standing still by her side.

Alucard's mouth didn't move, but he spoke nonetheless. Rather than a small, childish tone, the sound reverberated as the Nosferatu's usual honeyed baritone.

"_I missed you, master_," he whispered in her thoughts, still staring at her.

Integra turned the chair towards him. "I was gone for half an hour."

The boy smiled and came closer, casually touching her knee.

"_Bloody hell_," the director cursed in her mind. She rolled her eyes and extended her arms once again. "Come on."

Alucard climbed up and repositioned himself on her lap, hiding his face in the crook of her neck. Integra groaned and picked up her pen again.

Two minutes later and the boy was shifting. He moved his head from one side to the other, bended then straightened his legs, and couldn't seem to find where exactly to put his hands.

"I wouldn't mind if you kept still," Integra snarled.

The vampire hid his face again and spoke to her mind. "_I apologize, my dear master. I just wish I could have lunch as well_."

She stifled, his mouth too close to her neck, but didn't berate him. If he decided he had forgotten his place, she'd put him right back in it.

"Not from me, my servant. You can have a baggie later this evening."

He grinned, and casually rubbed his crotch against hers.

Integra gasped. "What are you doing?!"

Alucard moved one of his hands from her back and rested it on her chest.

"_May I have something else, master_?" He whispered.

The iron maiden blushed. Their bodies were glued to each other, but she hadn't felt that heat before. She only now realized how strange it was to have her servant on her lap, with their stomachs touching.

Rather, how… Interesting.

"_Dear Lord"_, she cursed under her breath. "Wh-what do you want?"

Alucard slid his hand down and rested it on one of her breasts. Integra grabbed his arm.

"What the-"

"_I bet it's sweet_," he purred in her ear.

The director blushed even harder, but made no motion to send him away. She took in a deep breath and felt her privates burn. The anticipation of what might happen both excited and shamed her. True, the "child" on her lap was merely a façade, but still, it didn't feel right. Then again, nothing concerning Alucard felt entirely right.

Maybe that's why she wanted it.

She gulped and stared at her vampire's red eyes, looking for an answer to her dilemma. She suddenly gasped at the sensation of his hand on her breast again. When did she let go of his arm?

He begged, trying to look pitiful but coming out lascivious. "_Please, my dear master? Just a small taste_?"

Integra's cheeks were burning. She looked up at the door and heard a small "click". Her mischievous monster had used his shadows to lock it. The director looked at him again, and his expression hadn't changed.

"Goddamnit," she cursed, and began unbuttoning her shirt.

Alucard's grin grew wider, an expression rather incompatible with that of a child. He removed his hand and waited for Integra to finish undressing. She shifted to unclip her bra, feeling her body warm up some more, her heartbeats now accelerated. The vampire was now face to face with her breasts.

"_Wonderful_," he thought, not taking the trouble to hide it from her. His wicked smile and widened eyes did tell more than she needed to know.

She grabbed him by the hair, forcing him to stare at her face. "Stop stalling, monster."

The vampire giggled at how flushed his master was. Integra could try all she wanted, but her sexual fantasies could never be a secret to him. She let go of his hair and he shifted to half lay on her lap. She moved an arm around him to support his head and his back. Now, face to face with a rosy nipple, the vampire opened his mouth and swallowed it.

"Ah!" Integra gasped at the cool sensation. She felt a strange discomfort, followed by humidity, and looked down at her vampire's face. He had his eyes closed and his jaw slightly moved: he had started to suckle.

Her body began burning. "Care… Careful with those teeth," she warned him in a low voice.

Alucard made no gesture to express understanding and kept sucking. Although they had been intimate on many occasions, breastfeeding her vampire was something she had never tried before. He had groped and sucked, true, but those moments never lasted long, mostly because he had an explicit preference for her groin.

Now that he was entirely devoted to her tits, Integra realized how much she enjoyed the feeling. The heat was building up, and she discreetly moved a hand down to unbutton her pants, slipped it inside and began rubbing her crotch. She stifled a moan as the warmth radiated from her cunt to her lower torso.

She felt ashamed. Why couldn't Alucard look like his usual self right now? Why did he have to look like a kid? It felt wrong, and yet, she couldn't stop.

"Darn you," she quietly hissed, blaming him for her own feelings.

Her arousal picked up once she noticed Alucard's throat moving. He was swallowing the milk that finally flowed, that she was producing to nurture him. Her rubbing paused and she slipped a finger inside, her movements changing to a delicate thrust.

Excitement grew as she fucked herself. In and out it came, mimicking her monster's sucking rhythm. Another finger followed the first. Her cunt grew progressively stickier, and she stopped herself from humping her own digits. After some minutes, the heat spread all over her body: her back slightly arched as she finally came.

She panted slightly, removing her hand from her trousers and immediately going for the tissue paper box placed near her pen. She contorted herself a bit to help clean her syrupy fingers and grimaced at the wetness below. That couldn't be resolved until Alucard stopped sucking.

"_Might as well go back to work_," she thought in annoyance, and spread her legs apart.

Integra had been signing papers and taking notes for a few minutes until she realized her vampire was no longer feeding. He was, in fact, sleeping, with his mouth glued to her breast. She rolled her eyes and held him with care, once again standing, depositing him on the couch and heading straight to the adjoining restroom.

She came back and decided to pick up the boy again, rather than letting him sleep where he was and risk having him wake up. He allowed himself to be moved around like a ragdoll, offering no resistance. She shook her head as she positioned the boy sitting on her lap one more time, his cheek resting on her shoulder. A quick thought made her wonder if that had been her milk's effect, but brushed it off as nonsense.

Hours passed, and Integra had already stood and sat and moved Alucard around, but the paperwork was finally done. By the time evening broke, she had had tea with Walter and gone back to her study feeling refreshed, ready for another round of work. This time, however, she was ahead of schedule, and picked up assignments listed for tomorrow.

It was a good thing she had forgotten to pick up Alucard from the couch again, because a few minutes in and the boy's body enlarged, and he turned back to his adult self. Integra watched as he transformed, but refocused on her papers as he blinked and stretched his arms and legs.

"Hmm… Good evening, my beloved master," he purred, turning to his side and staring at his bride.

Integra didn't look at him. "Good evening, my dear servant. Sleep well?"

Alucard grinned. "Better than ever before. I had pleasant dreams, even."

The director kept writing. "Is that so?"

"Oh, yes. I dreamed of a goddess with golden hair serving me the sweetest nectar."

Integra blushed slightly but scoffed. "What a stupid dream."

She felt his shadows creeping up her legs and making their way towards her chest. The cool sensation made her gasp and drop her pen. She froze on her spot, watching as the dark tendrils approached her breasts, and her heartbeats quickened.

Alucard's eyes widened and he readied himself to stand and go towards her. "Perhaps, my master would be so kind as to help make that dream a reality."

A few knocks on the door broke the atmosphere.

"Shit," Integra jumped, shifting on her seat and whispered in dismay. "Stop! Down, Alucard!"

The vampire frowned and retracted his shadows. He lay down on the couch again, but turned to the other side to face the wall, crossing his arms.

Adjusting her shirt, she called. "C-come in."

The police girl opened the door and happily made her way towards her boss. She did see her master lying on the couch, and thought he looked a little too grumpy.

"Good evening, master," she called shyly, and was barely acknowledged by a rather short nod.

Integra rolled her eyes. "How are you, Seras?"

The police girl smiled at her. "Good evening, sir! I'm a lot better now, thanks to you."

"I'm glad to hear that," the director smiled back. Alucard just grunted.

Seras clasped her hands together. "Tying the knots worked really well! I slept like a baby!"

"And you also behave like one, police girl" the Nosferatu growled, his sour mood evident in his berating tone. "If only you drank your blood like you should, perhaps you would grow up."

Seras looked as his back, cocked her head in confusion, then turned to look at the Hellsing head. The maiden noticed there was no sadness in her eyes, only ironic questioning.

Integra smirked and nodded to her. "Yes, it was like that with me as well."

The young officer giggled as her master looked over his shoulder to frown at his two girls, but gave them his back again and smiled to himself. Perhaps, he had made good choices, after all.

**A/N**: There we go. I suppose the relationship between Alucard and Seras did come off a little OOC, but I've always had this impression she and Integra were a lot closer than the two vampires.

So, here it is, the final chapter until I come back from my break! See you all hopefully sooner than I expect!


	5. The Phone Call

**A/N**: Hello, everyone! I hope you had a very good time during the holidays! Once again, I apologize for having taken so long to update! I just haven't had the time or the energy to do it, but, hopefully, 2017 is going to be a little better in that department.

In the meantime, have this kinda weird chapter. It's funny how these stories never really head towards where they were originally supposed to… I was planning on something more quirk and less porn, and instead I get… quirky porn. Which is not really what I wanted, but it's what I have ready, so I can only promise to try a little harder next time, aha.

I talk a little more about it on my blog, if you're interested? Well, anyway, I hope you enjoy it!

**The Phone Call**

"_Alright, I'm done."_

Integra stretches her arms in content, hands attempting to reach the ceiling. The relaxation continued downwards, as she proceeded to extend her back, then her legs, and finally her feet. She threw her head back and rested it on her armchair, taking in a deep breath and closed her eyes.

"… _This is no good." _

Fearing of falling asleep and waking up with sore muscles, she slowly rose from her seat and, with a bit of a lazy swing, left her study. Her feet made a considerable effort to move, complaining at the excess of weight her back had been so happy to relieve itself of. She walked at a rather slow pace, her hand sliding on the handrail, and thought about her day. She reached the door to her room felling warm inside: getting things done could be truly rewarding, and this had been an exceptionally productive day.

The lady walked to her bed with her eyes threatening to shut down. The closer she got to it, the more her body ached. She unbuttoned her shirt, and off it went over her head. Her pants were next, and in a minute, they pooled on the floor. Next stop, the bathroom.

Her warm shower went slower than she expected. It wasn't surprising, really; she did, however, accomplish her hygiene with her eyes closed half the time. The hot water made her muscles relax even further. Turning the faucet and releasing her hand took a considerable amount of energy as well. She wrapped herself around the thick, smooth towel and resisted the urge to sit on the toilet and crash right there.

"Hngf… teeth," she complained and dragged herself towards the sink, her head bobbed to the side.

A few moments later and the nightly routine was done, but she skipped the part about putting on clothes. Her tired mind decided panties were enough. She shuffled across the room, let the towel fall on the ground, and crashed on the bed, arms and legs spreading.

Ah… Her pillows were soft, delicately touching her skin. A small thing, but what a pleasant sensation, that tiny chill. Her tensed muscles relaxed as she stretched, and her bones softly cracked just in the right places. She moved a bit and the mattress adjusted to cup her frame in the perfect position.

She sighed with a smile on her face and closed her eyes. Her body felt heavy, but complained no more. It didn't take long for her to drift off to…

…

…to…

…

…

…

…

…

…

_Ring ring_.

…

…

…

_No..._

…

…

…

_Ring ring._

…

…

…

_It's just a nightmare_.

…

…

…

_Ring ring._

…

…

…

_If you ignore it, it will stop._

…

…

…

_Ring ring_.

…

…

Integra's chest rises with a defeated gruff. She turns around in slow motion towards her nightstand. A clumsy hand emerges and flails around, nearly knocking a lamp over, until it finally reaches the phone. Fingers scramble in agony to finally push the "speaker" button.

Sleep demanded identification. "Hngf… 'oo izit?"

"Your loyal servant and bodyguard, my master," a smooth baritone replies through the other end.

Integra's mind blocks the answer. It could only register "peace and quiet", and this new variable had changed everything. It didn't know what to do: the slumber singularity had been disturbed. She inhales deeply, refusing to open her eyes, and asks again.

"…'oo?"

There's a creepy light giggle, followed by a piercing revelation.

"It's me."

For a few seconds, nothing can be heard. Integra takes a short breath of air, her drowsiness dissipating, but the daze was still there. Her mental gears began spinning just a little bit faster as the torpor auto-pilot was being shut down. She felt a little more functional, and suddenly realized that this "me", coupled with "servant", could only mean one person.

"…Al'cad…"

"Yes, master," the name evokes an immediate response, confirming her suspicions.

She scrunches her face, thinking of possible implications. "Ewngh… Al'card?"

The monster, however, sounds anything but worried. "Yes, master?"

"Why…wh-wha' happen'?…"

"The day turned into night. I hope I'm not disturbing."

She groaned. She had a feeling it was no emergency. Of course he would call for no reason besides to pester her. The director considered hanging up on the beast, but she _had_ gone to bed in a good mood. Sleep could be pushed away for a few more minutes, maybe.

Her brows furrowed. "…not at all… I was jus' sleepin'…"

That small lame attempt at sarcasm, particularly at that time of the night, signaled to Alucard his master was not entirely upset. He grinned to himself and shifted on his throne, taking a more comfortable position.

"Sleeping is for the dead, my dear master; you say so yourself."

Her mouth contorted to make a dumb grin. "Why you awake, then?"

The vampire gave a hearty laugh, loud enough to all but ruin Integra's sleep. She made a face and turned again to lay on her back. Perhaps that had been a bad choice.

"Why you callin'?" Her voice was raspy and dragged on like a bag of rocks, but, to his sensitive ears, the question felt more like humoring than punishment; it meant she wanted attention.

He was painfully aware, however, he needed to make her time worthy.

"I'm bored."

"…"

"…"

He hears fingers fumbling for the "end" button.

"Ah, wait, I mean, I miss you, master."

Integra groaned. "We spent the evenin' together."

"Still," he sighed in relief, "the moment we're apart, it nearly breaks my heart."

The director cringed. "Stop."

It wasn't enough to deter the count, and poetry continued to flow free. "Your warmth radiates like a beacon's light-"

"Dear Lord," she shifted again, covering her ears with a pillow.

"-and pierces through my sleepless nights."

"Help," Integra pleads to the darkness of her bedroom, but it didn't come to her rescue.

"You're never not on my thoughts; without you, I might as well be lost," he touches his chest, a shadowy tendril now holding the phone to his ear.

"Boo," she insults in a bored monotone.

"It's true, master."

She nods to the phone. "Yes, I know you are lost."

Alucard giggles at her provocation. "I mean, it's true you're never not on my thoughts."

Integra sighs. "And here I kept thinking you couldn't possibly be more bored… I suppose telling you to find something useful to do would be a waste of time."

"I have an idea," he chirps in.

"I don't wanna hear it."

"Fine," he shrugs. "Can I at least ask you a question, master?"

She winces, expecting the worst. Too late to back away, now.

"Hm… What is it, servant?"

He makes a small pause, and then whispers, like a boy telling his friend a secret.

"…What are you wearing?"

Integra sighs and releases the pillow. Her idiot was in a playful mood and her sleepiness was walking away, soon too far to be recovered. The question reminded her she hadn't had that type of indulgences these past few days. If she did keep on humoring him, however, their dumb exchange would only lead to one thing.

She ran through her alternatives. If she ordered him, he would hang up and not bother her for some hours. She would then be able to try and go to sleep again, but that lingering thought would not leave her mind anytime soon, and any sort of distraction was unacceptable.

Integra hated to admit her monster played that game a lot better than she did, and she frowned in defeat.

"What do you think?"

Alucard grins, and with a flick of his willpower his clothes turn into shadow, evaporating into thin air. He felt a tingling sensation as the smooth fabric ran through his skin. In his mind, it was his master's silky touch. His hand crawls on his chest and grabs his crotch.

"I think you're wearing… nothing."

Integra smirked and ran a hand on her stomach. Her fingers trailed down and the small hairs of her body lifted with excitement. The digits threatened to travel under her knickers but stopped right at the entrance.

Her tone was low and heavy with false disapproval. "So, you're thinking of me naked…"

Alucard squeezes his cock and begins to lightly stroke it. He wasn't sure what turned him on; his imagination or the anticipation of being punished.

Perhaps, it was a combination of the two.

"Did… did I say that?" he growls.

Integra huffs at her servant's fake sense of shame. He did do a good job at it, though, and she begins rubbing her groin.

"You did… Such a lewd suggestion…"

"I didn't mean to… Not entirely," he pretends to apologize, continuing to pump his shaft. With their years of intimacy, the count had perfected the art of balancing submission and provocation, and had learned the right point to get the reaction he wanted from his master.

She groans, and her warm fingers begin to hurt from the friction against fabric. She enters her panties and begins touching herself, already feeling some moisture inside.

"You do realize you are in for some punishment, right?"

There it was, just the right mark. The vampire shivers in excitement, as they were about to bring forth Integra's true malicious self. That was an aspect of her personality she kept hidden from everyone, but her servant could see right through her façade. The thrill of combat could be appreciated by generals who stood behind to plan the attacks; there was a reason, after all, for Alucard's rich retellings of his encounters with Medians during his reports.

His cock grew harder as his free hand moved to grab at his throat.

"I'm aware, and I'm truly sor-"

"Apology not accepted," she interrupts him, her tone becoming aggressive. "You're mine for me to do as I please."

The vampire grins and his hand squeezes his windpipe. He has a bit of trouble speaking, already feeling the crushing pain of his own powerful grip.

"I feel… so vulnerable… What… what will you do to me, master?"

His raspy voice makes Integra shiver, and she pushes a finger inside. She winces a little and blushes discreetly at the vampire's behavior: her monster would hurt himself to please her selfish whims. To think he would go this far, allow her to be in complete control of his body… That was a lot of power to wield.

Her groin feels hot and tense, as she keeps probing inside. "I'm… open to suggestions," she exhales.

In the blink of an eye, everything changes. Her bedroom is gone. These are now the lower chambers, the rooms that kept Alucard a prisoner and a guinea pig for Abraham's inhumane experiments.

In the farther one, at the end of the dimly-lit, moldy corridor, she sees him through the open door. Her vampire naked, firmly strapped to a metal chair, blindfolded and handcuffed. A better look reveals a rope around his neck. He appears to be exhausted, bruised from head to toe, his head hanging down and his mouth open. A still open gash on his stomach paints his tights and erection red.

She walks inside, nude and aroused. With a delicate, yet commanding grip, she lifts his chin up.

"Have you had enough time to think about what you did? Or shall we resume your beating?"

He gasps. "I… I did nothing wrong-"

She slaps him hard enough to draw blood, the pain stronger than usual thanks to the Hellsings' supernatural machinations of the many devices in the room.

"You idiot! You expect the Knights to believe that?!"

He shakes his head and grins. "I… expect nothing of them…"

She pulls at the rope, causing her vampire to gag.

"Ack! M-master, please-"

"Shut up, you insolent monster!"

Alucard heaves but Integra keeps her grip firm. She looks down to stare at his cock, twitching in response to his pain. She shakes her head at the pitiful display, her Hellsing blood looking down at that sad, corrupt creature. She touches her sticky cunt and proceeds to smear her fingers on his lips. The vampire takes his tongue out to lick at whatever he can get. Truly pathetic.

She lets go of the rope and sighs. "I guess you've learned your lesson. I will leave you to yours-"

"No!" He pleads, his voice cracking into a feminine sob. "No, master, please! Don't leave me!"

She smirks and pulls at the rope again, silencing him. She moves quickly and sits on his lap, her ass embracing his cock.

"I want a detailed report on how you handled that median. Now."

He drools, unable to process her order, feeling a painful oppression on his groin. A sharp jolt squeezing his throat brings him back.

"Ah! I-argh-" He coughs, turning to the side to prevent his spit from hitting her face. That would have been a terrible offense, and he wasn't sure how much more of her discipline he could handle.

"I got him cornered in the kitchen-"

"Details, servant!" She growls at him and one of her hand descends, pushing fingers into his open wound.

Alucard cries, his face wet with tears. He grinds his teeth, bearing the pain.

"I-I busted his kneecaps with silver bullets. It… ack!…Th-They crackled like crumpled paper and he collapsed."

Integra begins rubbing her ass on his cock. She feels a jolt on her lower stomach, the shock transmitting to her groin. Her face reddens at the thought of bones breaking and blood spilling on the unblemished marble of the kitchen floor.

She stutters in anticipation. "And… and then?"

The vampire tries to take in some air. "He had- had given up at that point, he… He just stood there and let me do whatever I wanted to him."

The director's breathing became heavier with each word. "And, ahh, what, what did you do?"

Alucard moves his hips in a vain attempt to hump the air. She squeezes the soft flesh of his stomach in retaliation.

"Aargh, master, please!"

"What did you do?!"

"Punched him! I punched him like he was a ragdoll. Over and over, until his face was soft and-and squishy!"

Integra smiled, feeling the same sensation inside Alucard's stomach. She probed around for a while, as the vampire cried, narrating every bruise that formed on and the bodily fluids that flowed out of the median's face. The count had too much fun with the carnage he caused, perhaps more than he should, but she wouldn't stop him; the price to pay for the indulgence easily justified a disgusting median's suffering.

Her cunt now throbbing in pain, she raises her hips and positions herself at the tip of Alucard's cock. She removed her bloody hand and it joined the other grabbing at the rope that crushed his windpipe.

"And, before he expired," she asked with heavy breathing. "What happened?"

The vampire gulped, shame filling every crevice of his beaten mind. If he lied, she would know and he would suffer her wrath. He simply couldn't hide his heinous acts from her. Integra knew that extreme violence turned him on, and was hardly ever wrong when she predicted the outcome of most of his fights with the enemy.

Still, his cruel master asked. He swallowed whatever was left of his pride and admitted his indecency.

"I… I fucked him," he gasps, humiliated.

Integra grins, her mind giving richer life to the event. She slowly slides down his shaft, and the pain crashes against her walls. She winces at first, but quickly adjusts to the intrusion; she couldn't be more aroused and relaxed than she was now.

"You… you raped him," she condemns him, seething. "You raped… vermin… No, something even lower than that."

Hearing her accusations feels heavy on Alucard's chest, but his groin burns with desire. He prided himself in his status and power, but wouldn't think twice before degrading his being the moment he knew no one but his master was watching. He never expected, however, to be confronted by shame and arousal simultaneously, until this very moment.

"H-how, how did it go?" she asks with glee, stuttering as she begins to hump him.

Alucard moans and tosses his head back, his body moving in rhythm with his master's onslaught. Integra's tight grip and the straps are the only things that keep him positioned.

"I f-fucked h-him like… l-like a m-mad dog-"

Her eyes widened at the immoral thought. "A dog?!"

He gasps. "-a mad dog, mounting a bitch in heat-"

"Awn," she exclaims with delight. "He was-he was your bitch, wasn't he?"

"I-ack-" he gasps at the pressure on his neck. "I pulled at his hair, his back arched, I wanted to break him-"

"Oh, God," she squeezes her eyes and thrusts him faster. Her sweaty palms can barely hold the rope. The thought of her killing machine, the most powerful being she had ever seen in her life, burying his ravenous cock into such a fragile thing's entrance, thrusting over and over, until he spilled-

"Master," the vampire wheezes. "Please, I can't-"

Her eyes roll up and she grins. "I bet he... heheh… I bet he was… tight…"

The vampire pleads, his body shaking from her continued thrusts. "M-master-"

She rambles on, in a drunken, lustful haze. "He must… have felt pretty good-"

He drools as he suffocates. "I can't-I can't breathe!"

The couple feels a burning rush and the vampire spills inside her. She is back at her bedroom. On the other side of the line, Alucard lets go of his throat and dick, his hand a gooey mess. Integra removes her sticky fingers from her tense cunt with a frown. She turns her head towards the phone on her nightstand.

"Thanks," she says under heavy breathing.

The vampire snickers. "Rate it one to ten."

She furrows her brows, thinking for a while.

"… Seven."

Alucard gasps. "Wh-what, seven?! I conjure the perfect-"

"It was a very good effort," she explains with a shrug. "I know you can do better next time."

The vampire sighs. "Well… It's the best grade I got so far."

She inhales deeply, beginning to calm down. She looks at her fingers again and grimaces at the thought of having to stand up and wash her hands.

"You are doing better, indeed."

The vampire nods, proud at his story-telling skills. "Thank you, master."

She can hear the vampire shifting on the other side of the line. The director stares at the ceiling again, and focuses on the fancy chandelier. Her eyes suddenly widen.

"I definitely won't be able to go back to sleep, now," she states in a monotone.

Alucard rolls his eyes and groans. "An expected side-effect. Do I need to apologize or something?"

She frowns, and her voice turns to caustic ice.

"I have an important meeting early in the morning."

"…"

"…"

"Oh…"

"…"

"…"

_Toot toot toot_


	6. Sickness

**A/N**: Yo! Long time no see, ay? It's entirely my fault, as usual. But, here we are, with a new chapter! This one is kind of boring because it's essentially headcanons of mine turned into a ficlet. I intend to give this maybe one more part, so it may or may not be better next time.

Also, might as well re-dub this chapter "Alucard the Woobie". Sorry about that. I wanted this to be kinda-sorta-cute, but I'm not sure I accomplished that. I kind of tried a "fatal error"/BSOD moment, too, and it was pretty fucking hard.

This is SFW by the way.

**Sickness**

An explosion of saliva and mucus, followed by a gentle curse and some severe nose-rubbing. She stared at the handkerchief, filled with byproducts of her own manufacturing, and contorted her lips.

_Disgusting_.

"Master, you're going to hurt yourself," the draculina reprimanded, her brows furrowed. "You shouldn't do that so hard."

Integra shrugged at her vampire's overreaction. She could endure injuries a lot more serious than that; it wasn't her fault her body made her feel so vindictive against it. Malfunctioning parts needed to be punished, especially when they behaved in such repulsive ways.

"Maybe I really want it to break." She crossed her arms and shifted on the couch. "It's been useless for many hours already."

Her raspy, nasal voice made Seras grin, but the girl did her best to disguise it. "You can't regenerate like master does. How's the director supposed to go around without a nose?"

The englishwoman stared at the television a few feet away from them. Men in medieval armor butchered each other in honour of the banners they swore to defend. She grimaced, remembering her own situation.

"I suppose if it doesn't stop me from working it won't matter too much."

Seras smiled at her boss and repositioned herself sitting next to her. A few years ago and she wouldn't dare be so near and informal around her. These were, however, different times, and she had grown to like that resilient woman too much.

"It'll matter to us," she said, at last, still focused on the tellie.

Integra blinked a few times, then her eyelids dropped a little. The corner of her lips contorted into a frown.

"No need to be so mushy, police girl."

"It's true, though!" Seras chirped, holding back a giggle. "We all love-"

"Excuse me, sir Integra."

Walter emerged through one of the corridors, wearing an overcoat. The ladies turned their heads to see him approaching. He stopped a few feet away from the couch, looking relaxed as usual.

"Are you really going out, mister Walter?" Seras stood slowly, to avoid shifting the cushions too much.

"I am, little lady," he replied with a small smile.

Integra picked up a tea cup lying on the stand beside her. "There's no need to deal with this tonight."

"My sincerest apologies, princess," the butler lowered his head, "but I'd rather have this resolved when I know I have the upper hand."

The director took a sip of her tea. It had been sitting there for a few minutes now, and it became pleasantly warm. "Still, do you have to go alone?"

He grinned. "No. Which is why I'm extending the invitation to our Seras Victoria."

Seras jumped. "Huh?"

"We'll be done in a jiffy," he was quick to reassure her. "It's a simple task of convincing an old friend of mine to change his mind about us."

Walter's euphemisms often sent chills down her spine, like any assassin's would. Nonetheless, the question lingered; he was a seasoned expert, so why did she need to accompany him? She had been enjoying spending her time pampering Integra. Leaving the comfort of the manor to interrogate one of Hellsing's current stone in the shoe was definitely not in her plans.

Her shoulders raised slightly. "Ah, uhm… Alright?"

The butler nodded. "About time you learn the Hellsing way of persuading."

"Ugh," she frowned, feeling a knot in her stomach. Nasty and dirty was not her prefered type of strategy, not when she was sane and conscious. The Angel of Death raised an eyebrow at the girl, answered her with nothing and walked towards the door.

Her head turned around to look at Integra, with an expression portraying an unwillingness to leave their boss. The director simply smiled and signaled her command.

"Make sure our butler doesn't get into trouble."

Seras sighed but followed Walter to the exit. The gentleman bowed to Integra and the two left the building to step into the freezing evening, Seras' feet nearly dragging her out. The sound of an engine starting pierced through the quietness outside.

With the noise dying off, the blonde woman couldn't help but giggle. To think that a few years ago that bundle of a dead police officer in Alucard's arms made her grimace over all sorts of problems her existence would surely bring about. Extra training, extra effort to control, extra food, extra complaints from the Knights, extra everything…

A ridiculous notion nowadays, as the draculina had proven. She took another sip of her tea and placed it on the stand. The screen wasn't blasting with blood and gore this time, but rather it showed well-dressed politicians arguing about royal finances and some family drama on the side. Some rather serious family drama, she noticed, very interesting too.

Integra eagerly watched the social tensions unfold for a few minutes until a tiny thought emerged in the back of her head. To this day, her monster never properly explained why he had turned Seras. Whenever they talked about it, he'd find ways to divert the subject, or just give very poor excuses, beating around the bush until she gave up.

"Whatever." She sighed, relaxing her back on the soft cushions. Perhaps, the reason was too embarrassing or too personal to be shared. She propped her feet on top of the room bench and turned her attention back to the drama. It had built up to shameful levels, as a spicy gossip concerning the siblings of a powerful house was being revealed.

Her pearly whites flashed in the darkness; she very much disliked those two. Alucard's antics could wait a few hours.

"Enjoying yourself, my dear master?"

She closed her eyes as a familiar presence manifested on the corner of the living room. It stood there, a grin on its face, waiting for a sign to approach. It came without delay.

"Come closer, my servant; I can't hear you well."

The vampire evaporated, reappearing on the side of the couch in an instant. Integra turned to look at him and saw widened eyes and raised eyebrows. It was true her whole head was blocked by fluids, but this seemed a bit too much. As a child, she had realized her eventual sickness would either quadruple Alucard's efficiency, or tempt him to play predator-and-prey with his weakened master.

Apparently, this time he didn't see her as a wounded animal.

"Are you done fixing your toys, dear?"

Alucard stared at his owner, slowly cocking his head to the side. He kept forgetting humans (and other vampires) couldn't recover as fast as he did. It was just a cold, but this was no ordinary person. Her eyes, her nose, they were reddened and runny, her cheeks a slight blush. That droopy face and raspy voice were very unusual to witness; still, he couldn't help but flash his teeth at her vulnerability.

"I am, my master, a little while ago," he nodded. "I considered joining you, too."

Integra raised her eyebrows and then patted the sofa, gesturing for him to sit next to her. He obeyed with a little reluctance, bending slowly so as to not disturb her.

She threw her head to rest it on the back of the couch. "Yet, I spent my evening with no one but Seras."

He mimicked her actions, relieved to feel challenge in her tired voice. She couldn't be that sick if she were willing to play their game. "Were I here, I'd be tempted to send her away, and have you all for myself."

Integra rolled her eyes. "You're impossible…"

"It wouldn't be fair on her. She likes you," he raised a hand and very gently stroke her cheek. The delicate gesture pleased her, but it wasn't enough to avoid the subject at hand.

"She is your _child_," the director reminded him, emphasizing their bond.

To no one's surprise, it elicited no response from the count. More often than not, Alucard seemed to ignore that fact and neglected the draculina in favour of doing his own things. After all, the girl had Integra, Walter, the Wild Geese and the Frenchman to keep her entertained and emotionally alright. Where was the problem, exactly?

He curved his lips and shrugged at her attempt at a lecture. "So?"

His master sighed, already feeling this conversation would get them nowhere. "What's the point of making a child if you're not going to enjoy its existence?"

Alucard grinned, running his fingers through strands of her hair. "I didn't make her for myself, my queen."

Integra's brows rose at that revelation, as the screen blasted with poor, filthy people throwing all sorts of rotten food and rocks at the royal family. Alucard was the most selfish creature she'd ever met; the only time he did something that wasn't for himself was when answering to her commands, but even that she suspected he'd be willing to perpetrate regardless of whether she ordered or not.

"Interesting," she blinked lazily, pretending this was small talk. "Care to elaborate?"

The vampire smiled and ran his fingers down her face. He stared at her tired eyes for a while. Was it fun to see her all worked up over another woman entering his life? Most certainly. Was it worth it, hiding his true intentions, just to see her struggle with her own insecurities? Maybe not. Jealousy, doubt, and distrust created the perfect formula to ruin both empires AND weddings, two things he dreadfully remembered failing at during his lifetime.

"I could've done differently to avoid her death, but I was lazy and unfair to her," he started, stroking her cheek with the back of his hand. "She wanted her mission fulfilled; it was the least I could do, I suppose."

Integra's gaze softened, and she brought her hand over his. Alucard purred at her touch, shifting slightly to get a little closer, their bodies nearly brushing against each other. She felt he was being sincere, and he knew better than to try to deceive her.

"I thought you told Walter you did it on a whim," she countered, reasoning that was way more likely than Alucard being altruistic.

The count snickered, internally cursing the butler for telling her. "Actually, I said _maybe_."

Integra joined him, giggling softly and shaking her head. She could force more out of him, but for now, what he told her would suffice. Unlike her forefathers, she had no desire to make her monster suffer, especially for something that in no way would jeopardize the organization. _Baby steps_, her mind replayed.

"Lay back," she ordered him.

Alucard bent backwards to partially lie on the couch and she crawled towards him. He opened his arms and overcoat to receive her in an embrace. She wormed her way through, as he covered her up, resting his chin on her head. Despite being sick, she radiated with warmth and livelihood. He closed his eyes, lowering all his defenses to absorb that energy.

_God, if it's my time to go, make it now, please._

Integra yawned, Alucard's chest feeling a pleasant chill against her burning cheek. On the screen, the royal sister slapped her brother on the face. He accepted the punishment as gracefully as anyone admittedly guilty. She snickered, as her hopes for the two to fall apart were apparently becoming a reality.

"So… that's all there is to it," she concluded, circling her vampire's chest with a finger, her attention, however, still glued to the drama going on in front of them. Alucard opened his eyes and stared at the ceiling. Her tone implied satisfaction, so there was no reason to drag on the subject.

His tongue, however, moved faster than his brain.

"She is a girl your age, and a very docile thing. I thought you could use the company."

Integra groaned; she'd been virtually lonely since the day she was born. She was more than used to it; it grew to become part of her identity, of her own being.

Although… she had to admit she enjoyed Seras' company. "She was terrified of me back then. Remember?"

The count gave a hearty laughter. "Only because you made her wear her skimpy outfit."

Integra blushed at the memory. It had felt like a very good idea at first, for reasons she couldn't quite understand now. The vampire shuffled a bit as he felt a discrete spike in her body temperature, and was certain it wasn't the fever.

The train of thought kept going. "You should try it on yourse- OW!" He jumped at a slapping sound and sudden sting in his chest. Integra's extended palm was now stationary in the air.

"I don't want to talk about that," she ordered, her nasal voice creating a comical effect on her harsh tone.

They stared at each other for a few seconds, her brows furrowed and his lips trying their darndest not to smile. He took in an unnecessary deep breath, in a vain attempt to calm himself, and finally succeeded at blurting a "forgive me, master". She puffed at him, shifting again to rest her cheek on his body, and he went back to staring at the ceiling.

_Sweet relief._

The screen flashed fire and people burning. How convenient. Integra thought of different kinds of punishment her nosy vampire could go through. It was a good thing he was keeping his mouth shut; it would be stupid to risk her wrath at this point.

Not a few minutes later, however, his baritone resonated again, much to her chagrin.

"Well, regardless, my dearest master now has a blindly loyal bodyguard. Someone who will not disappoint her."

She scratched his coat nonchalantly. Seras was no monster and would never become one, even after she fledged, and both Integra and Alucard knew this. Perhaps, like most parents, he projected into his child something he could never achieve himself.

That, of course, would never come out of her mouth, so she just groaned at her beast.

"I have enough bodyguards," she frowned, shutting her eyes. "As far as elite protection is concerned, I have a super skilled assassin, and a five-hundred years-old Nosferatu; when my assassin passes, my Nosferatu will still be around, and he's probably the most powerful weapon in this country."

Alucard smiled, stroking Integra's cheek. It was always entertaining to witness her sarcasm. He realized he had done a heck of a good job building his master's confidence. Cockyness wasn't always a good thing, but, unlike him, she knew how to properly balance it out with humbleness.

The two were silent as the tv screamed curses of all kinds towards them. A rogue, disfigured knight argued with unlawful soldiers in a tavern, a small girl sitting beside him, quiet as a tree. Integra liked that fellow, cheering for his success every time he showed up. His rough exterior somehow reminded her of her own monster; appearances could indeed be deceiving.

He was, without a shadow of a doubt, a lot better and a lot more decent than the Knights and her father made him out to be.

"What if…"

Her eyes widened in surprise. She turned her head to look at him, still in disbelief that he wasn't done with his explanations. Had she hoped so hard for him to spill the beans that now he wouldn't shut up about it?

And why was his tone suddenly so… grim and somber?

Alucard gulped, and her lips parted. That was unnatural and uncomfortable; the count simply didn't do that. He wouldn't face her, still glaring upwards at terrifying, imaginary monsters, dreadful scenarios playing over and over. She waited, staring at his stunned expression. She felt something strange about him, something dark and twisted, and her heart began racing.

He remained silent for a few more seconds, stiff as a board. His blackout somehow managed to engulf the gruesome noises coming from the tv. Integra gripped hard at his coat and her teeth clenched in raw anticipation; this wasn't right.

_Say something! Please..._

More seconds, still no response. In her mind, Integra thrashed and turned, all for nothing. That was enough for her, and, perhaps too much for him. His mind had slipped, a Freudian flaw. She discreetly breathed out with frustrated relief, and began retreating to her original position, to look sideways at the screen again. It would be wrong to force it out of him, however important it sounded.

"... what if something... were to, ah…"

She jolted at his sudden manifestation, blinking at him a few times. The room felt colder with each passing second. His interrogation was loaded with dread and despair, making the small hairs in her body rise with an unpleasant chill.

"...happen… to your Nosferatu? What if something... happened to him?"

Her jaw dropped a little. _Something happening? To her Alucard?_ _No, that was, that was inconceivable._ A knot began building up in her throat, processing the meaning of his words. _He was more than just… He wouldn't leave her…_ Her eyes threatened to squeeze shut. _He was invincible, right? He would always be with..._ The corner of her lips trembled to face down.

The vampire gulped again, and his gaze shifted from one side to another, the terrifying images still running in his head. Integra felt his hands slightly squeezing her arms, an involuntary gesture. If he held her a little harder, she would collapse.

His voice came out shaky and dry.

"... How could-how could he rest, knowing he… knowing he left his, his dearest master… unsafe… Not safe, not…well?"

Integra gripped his coat with a little more intensity. Her heartbeats accelerated, and she took in a deep breath to try and soothe her emotions. Her eyes were stinging and the knot in her throat banged to come out. She swallowed nothing, and it hurt as it went down.

At last, and with a bit of reluctance, she finally extended her arm and touched his cheek, forcing him to look down and meet her gaze. The contact startled him for a second, until he realised it was her and she was actually there. His eyes were fixed on hers, completely still.

Alucard being so fearful… His absence from her life… She inhaled deeply and forced her expression to relax. Her face constructed a strong, very characteristic smug: the perfect façade to hide her unspoken agony.

"Ah, it's… It's alright, my dear servant. How about you kiss me before something happens?"

On the screen, a king and queen rejoiced in a warm embrace after months of cold separation.


End file.
